Naruto: God of Summoning
by Thoughtless Mind
Summary: During the infamous Forbidden Scroll incident, Naruto unseals a millennium old puzzle in order to save Iruka's life. Doing this, he discovers he has inherited Atem's kingdom and his power over Monsters, Spells, and Traps! Watch as Naruto builds his new Egypt and punishes his enemies with the power of Duel Monsters! NarutoxAyamexHinataxTemarixKisaraxMana; Overpowered God Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: God of Summoning

By: Thoughtless Mind

"Okay, let's see what we have here," Naruto said as he unrolled the Forbidden Scroll of Seals.

Naruto Uzumaki was a young boy of 12 years and he wore an orange tracksuit that was too big for him. He had deep blue eyes and bright blond hair that was shaped like a sea urchin. His most distinctive feature was the six whisker shapes on his cheeks. He did not know how he got them as they had been there as long as he could remember.

Naruto was a ninja in training, or he was until earlier in the day. He had failed the Genin Exam for the last time. He was no longer eligible to take the test as 12 was the maximum age plus he had already used his three chances. Well, except for this one. One of his teachers Mizuki took pity on him and told him about this secret test. Take the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage tower and learn a jutsu from within and he would be a Genin!

Naruto looked inside the scroll and groaned at the first item listed. _Shadow Clones!? That's my worst subject!_ Naruto shook his head before gritting his teeth. _I have to solve this problem if I want to be a __competent__ shinobi. _So Naruto read through the details of the jutsu and was happy at what he saw. Apparently no chakra control was needed for the clone, only a large amount of chakra. Also anything the clone learned before disappearing was given to the user, except physical exercise. Naruto may have not been book smart, but he was most definitely street smart. He understood the implications very quickly: he could learn anything that would take a long amount of time in an exponentially decreasing amount depending on how many clones he used.

Naruto eagerly began learning the technique. Within minutes, he was able to produce several Shadow clones, a feat many Jounin were not even capable of. Many people had said Naruto had no potential as a ninja, but with a few minutes of work, he had proven them all wrong.

Naruto looked back at the scroll at his feet. _That was too easy. Let's see what else is in there._ Naruto unrolled the scroll further and looked through the other jutsu. Most he was not interested in and others were so disturbing he immediately skipped over them. Within a few minutes of skimming, Naruto reached the end of the scroll and found a large sealing array. Naruto had never been taught Fūinjutsu like the other kids in the academy due to the teachers not liking him for some reason, but he could instinctively figure out most seals for some reason. He did not know this was because of his Uzumaki heritage.

This seal looked like a sealing array for something either very big or very powerful, he could tell that much. The fact that the seal literally exuded power to his non existent sensor skills was telling him it was the latter. Naruto's eyes were drawn to the writing below the seal.

_To whoever sees this message,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead and my husband Hashirama Senju has followed my will. Inside this seal lies a powerful object, one that has been passed down through the Uzumaki lineage for generations upon generations. Legends say it belonged to a king from a distant land, one who's power was unmatched in every area. This king was said to be able to summon massive and powerful monsters to come to his aid, the likes the world has never seen since. While the king was feared by his enemies greatly, his people worshiped him as a God and admired him greatly. His kingdom was prosperous and peaceful for many years until the king died from old age. His kingdom fell apart due to the king's sons not possessing the right attributes for ruling. Every prince was tested by the item within the seal and they all failed due to their dark hearts. Their souls, according to legend, were then sent to a Shadow Realm as a consequence for failing. Seeing this, the king proclaimed on his death bed that his kingdom would never rise again until one of pure heart was accepted by the item. He gave the item to his most trusted adviser, my ancestor, and told him to guard it within his family until that time came. So, viewer, unseal the item at your own peril. For if you fail the test, your soul will be sent to the Shadow Realm and tortured by monsters for eternity._

_-Mito Uzumaki Senju, Wife of the First Hokage_

Naruto stared at the seal with awe and fear in his eyes. He knew the object, whatever it was, was powerful just by feeling the seal gave off. But to be able to send someone's soul to basically Hell? Then the name finally hit him. _Mito Uzumaki?_ _Like... my name?_ "I have a clan?" he whispered. "But... jiji told me they didn't know my name so they just gave me a random one." His eyes narrowed as a memory came back to him. "Jiji looked nervous when I asked him about my parents. Like... he was hiding something." He looked over to the scroll and frowned. _I need answers. And I know where to get them._

Naruto began to roll up the scroll in a hurry but stopped when he got a weird feeling. His eyes returned to the scroll and widened as the feeling increased. It was like... the seal was calling him. Against his wishes, his hand reached towards the seal and sent a pulse of chakra through it. A large puff of smoke erupted from the seal and cleared away to reveal the object.

An upside down pyramid sat on the scroll. It was made out of what looked to be interlocking gold pieces. A weird looking eye was on the front staring at him. The eye seemed to give off a feeling of being alive, but Naruto knew that was impossible. A chain was wrapped through a hoop on top of the pyramid.

Naruto blinked. This was supposed to be the object? Sure, it looked foreign and weird, but it didn't look like something to take a soul away. And the feeling he got from it was... neutral. It did not emanate darkness like he expected. He took the statement back when power began to wash over him. It was like an ocean: endless in depth and full of mystery.

Naruto grabbed the thing to inspect it further when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and gulped in fear when he saw Iruka-sensei behind him. He didn't look very happy, either.

Iruka gritted his teeth in anger. "Naruto," he slowly grounded out, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" he shouted using his Big Head Jutsu.

"Hold on Iruka-sensei," Naruto stammered out, "I was just taking the bonus test to become a genin. You know, steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage Tower and learn a technique from it."

Iruka blinked in confusion. "Naruto, what are you talking about? There is no such thing!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused. "What? But Mizuki-sensei said-" he began to say before Iruka pushed him backwards hard. Naruto got up quickly, pissed. "What the hell-" he began loudly but petered off when he saw Iruka.

He was pinned to the nearby shack in the clearing with several kunai and shuriken. Several had pierced through vital areas and would likely kill him if not treated soon.

Naruto looked in the opposite direction and watched as Mizuki walked out in his Chunin outfit and had two Fuuma Shuriken strapped to his back. "Damn, I missed," Mizuki said before snapping his fingers. He grabbed one of the Fuuma Shuriken and began to spin it so fast it turned into a blur. "I won't this time."

Iruka looked up at Mizuki. "So you finally decided to show your true colors, huh." At Mizuki's surprised look, Iruka chuckled painfully. "I knew there was something fishy about you lately. Your excuses for missing classes have been lacking... creativity as of late."

Mizuki smiled cruelly. "I was growing tired of the charade anyway." His attention soon turned to Naruto. "Give me the scroll, Naruto. Do that and you can become a genin. Just like you always wanted."

"Don't do it Naruto!" Iruka shouted. "Mizuki was using you to get the scroll! He's a traitor!"

Mizuki sneered at Iruka's pitiful form. "Oh? Like you and this entire village aren't traitors?" He looked back to Naruto. "Do you want to know something, Naruto? Something the whole government of this village has been keeping from you since you were born?"

Naruto's attention soon fixated on Mizuki. "What secret?" he asked desperately.

"NO!" Iruka shouted. "Mizuki! It's forbidden!"

"See?" Mizuki said with evil excitement. "Even your surrogate brother Iruka doesn't want you to know! That you are the Kyuubi no Yoko who destroyed Konoha over twelve years ago!"

That information destroyed Naruto as he collapsed to his knees. Memories of beatings flashed through his mind. Cries of 'Demon', 'Fox Boy', and 'Monster' echoed around inside his head. It all made sense now. That was the reason for the stares of hatred, overcharged items, beatings, and the many other travesties that happened to him during his life. He was the Kyuubi.

"Naruto! Don't listen to him!" Iruka shouted, gaining Naruto's attention slowly. "You are not the Kyuubi! You are only the jailer. Every day you are alive, you keep the entire village safe by holding the Kyuubi at bay."

Mizuki snorted at that comment. "And what a great job you guys are doing at that! The kid has to fight for his life every single day." An evil grin showed up on his face as he readied to throw the giant shuriken. "I might as well put him out of his misery. It's better than anything this village has done for him!" He slashed his arm, unleashing the shuriken directly at Naruto.

Time began to slow down for Naruto as the saw of death came flying at him. His arms fell limply at his side as depression set in. _I can't take this anymore. __This life...__ its not worth it. _He stared at the shuriken as it grew closer. _I had just found out I'm not clanless and then the world shits on me again. I'm going to choose the one thing they can't change: the way I die._

Naruto was shoved out of his thoughts when he suddenly wound up on the ground again. He looked up to see, to his horror, Iruka standing over him with a huge shuriken in his chest. Iruka looked back at him and smiled, blood dripping out of his mouth. "Don't... give... up," he whispered. "You're... better than that. You're going... cough... to be Hokage, remember?" Iruka suddenly slumped over, causing Naruto to cradle him in his arms.

"Why?" Naruto whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "Why did you do it? I wanted to die!" Shock covered his face as Iruka slapped him.

"Don't ever say that again!" Iruka hissed. "Don't run away from your troubles! You cannot have anything change in your life if you are unwilling to change yourself. Your life so far may have been hell, but you can make your future better by fighting to change it. Promise me you will try?" He held his pinkie finger up.

Naruto stared into Iruka's eyes for a moment before nodding. "I promise I will try," he said with a teary smile on his face. "Now, hold on. You aren't going to die. You'll be okay." Each sentence was punctuated with more tears.

Iruka smiled sadly. "Sorry, little brother," he said, making Naruto gasp at his new title, "I'm barely holding on as it is. I wish I could see you become Hokage, but I guess it's just not in the cards."

"No no no no," Naruto began to whisper frantically, "You are going to live! I'm going to get some help and you and me are going to Ichiraku's for some ramen, just like the good times."

Iruka chuckled before flicking Naruto on the head. "Sorry, Naruto," he whispered, his breath hardly coming in. "It's time for me to go. Take care of Anko-chan for me." With that said, Iruka closed his eyes and let his last breath leave his body.

Naruto stared at the body of his late friend and surrogate older brother. He shook Iruka by shoulders gently. "Come on man," he whispered with a half-hearted smile, "quit messing around. It's not funny."

".

"Iruka-sensei?"

"..."

Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he shook his head rapidly. "No, this is not happening." he muttered quickly. "He can't die. He's the only one who spent time with me. Who..." He stopped to gulp down the lump in his throat. "Who am I going to talk to now? Who's going to catch me after I do a prank?"

His eyes looked at the large shuriken still in his body. The mere sight broke the dams he held all his hatred behind and he ripped the bloody thing out of Iruka. He turned and threw the shuriken as far into the woods as he could. He returned his eyes to Iruka and was about to break down even further when his gaze found the golden pyramid laying near the body. Eyes widening, he dashed over to the pyramid and held it up to his face. "Please, you have to help me!" he begged loudly. "You're supposed to be some powerful object used by a god. Take my soul as payment. I don't care about my life anymore. Just …," He shut his eyes as a waterfall of tears were let loose, "bring him back. I can't let my new older brother die when I just got him!"

Naruto waited several moments and almost gave up when the pyramid thing began to glow. He watched the eye turn shiny as the light accumulated there. He was then knocked unconscious as a beam of light blasted from the pyramid into his forehead.

_Inside the Seal_

"Ugh," Naruto groaned. "My frickin head." He looked around and noticed he was in a sewer. "Why am I in a sewer?"

"**So, the ningen decides to visit his occupant after so many years,**" a loud, demonic voice said behind him.

Naruto jumped up in fright at the voice. He turned around and saw a giant cage, one so big he couldn't see the top. He noticed a single piece paper on the bars with the kanji for seal on it. His eyes gazed past the bars and they widened when he saw a giant figure sitting in the shadows. The figure walked forward and was revealed to be a several stories high fox with nine tails.

Naruto felt his mouth drop. "Kyuubi," he gasped.

"**I'm so happy you know what I am,**" Kyuubi said with mock excitement. The fox's eyes narrowed. "**So why are you here? I didn't call you, nor do I want you here. State your purpose or get the HELL out!**"

"I can explain, monster," a deep voice said from a shadowy corner, gaining Naruto's and Kyuubi's attention. A figure walked out and revealed itself to them.

The man appeared to be in his mid twenties with bronze skin and purple eyes in a narrowed determined gaze. His hair was exotic in color and shape. It featured multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe. Some of the blond locks jut upwards. The rest of his hair features five large spikes colored black with purple rims all along the edges. He was attired in a beige colored robe held close by a golden band and ended at his knees. He also wore a large purple cape and small white shoes. He was adorned with a large amount of golden jewelry. Two pieces that stood out were the circled band wrapped around his forehead that had the giant eye on it and the upside pyramid attached by a leather rope to his neck.

Naruto was very confused. "Who are you?" he asked.

The man grinned, showing very white teeth. "It is nice to meet you too, Naruto," the man said.

Naruto blinked. "How the heck do you know my name?"

"How should I not know your name? I've looked through your memories to see if you are worthy of my power. I know everything about you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto shuddered. "Okay, man or spirit or whatever you are, that was a creepy comment." Then his statement registered in his mind. "Wait, so you are that golden pyramid thing I found in the scroll?"

It was now the man's turn to blink. Understanding then appeared in his eyes. "If you mean the Millennium Puzzle, then no. I am the spirit that lives inside the puzzle. My name is Atem, the God-King of the land of Egypt."

Naruto heard a gasp behind him. He looked around and felt shock and worry enter his soul at the sight of the Kyuubi cowering down inside his cage. "What the hell's matter with you?"

"**Don't you know who this is?**" Kyuubi whimpered, the rare emotion of fear appearing in his eyes. "**This man can summon monsters that make me seem like a little kit. Nobody could stand in his way. The Rikodou Sennin ****was even wary about him.**"

Naruto gulped at that thought. The Rikodou Sennin was a bedtime story told to kid ninjas. He was the creator of Ninjustu and was said to have killed a giant monster and sealed its body in the moon.

Naruto turned back to Atem and looked at him with wariness. A man who could make the God of the Ninja world wary and cause the Kyuubi no Yoko to cower in fear was someone to treat carefully.

Atem looked at the Kyuubi. "Ah, I recognize you now," he said. "You were one of those nine monsters that old man made. Seeing how history turned out, I see my advice was not considered by your father. I told him making you was a mistake as humans do not like what they cannot kill or understand. It would only lead to you being ostracized and hated. I was right, wasn't I?"

"**Yes,**" muttered Kyuubi.

Atem shook his head. "But we are moving off track." He walked closer to Naruto and stared down into his eyes.

Atem's height of 6'0 was a clear difference to Naruto's small 4'7. Naruto was intimidated by this and the man's direct gaze. His eyes never wavered away from Naruto's, not even for a moment. This gave the appearance of supreme confidence, the kind that only came with being a king for a long time. Yet the eyes had a light of kindness in them. Naruto knew, from his experience with people, that Atem was the type of king people would idolize and admire. Even though he was above everyone else, he still acted like he was one of them. You could see the sheer compassion he had shining in his eyes.

"Naruto, you asked me to help you save your surrogate brother Iruka," Atem said, bringing Naruto back from his thoughts. "You offered your soul as payment in return for this service. You do know that if you are not judged worthy, your soul will be sent to what you believe Hell to be?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Naruto answered with a sad look. "My life isn't worth anything to anyone. The only person who cared for just died in my arms." He looked at Atem with his own unwavering gaze. "So I don't care what you do to my soul. Iruka doesn't deserve to die for me when I don't even care about myself. Just bring him back."

Atem stared at Naruto for a long time. Naruto was beginning to get nervous when Atem suddenly smiled. "I find you worthy, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto sighed in relief, but stopped when Atem continued. "I find you worthy of this service and my kingdom."

Naruto and Kyuubi blinked at the same time. "What!/**What!**" they yelled in synch.

Atem laughed, his deep voice sounding pleasant to the ear. "I don't see why you are surprised, Naruto. You exhibit many great qualities of a good king: kindness, compassion, not power-hungry, a wisdom beyond your years, and a forgiving heart. You have never, throughout your life, wished revenge on this village or its people for what they have done for you." A very dark look appeared on his face. "Despite having every reason for it."

"But... I don't have any idea on how to run a kingdom," Naruto argued. "Plus, your kingdom isn't around anymore. I've never even heard of a land called Egypt."

Atem sighed sadly. "True, the world has changed greatly since I walked it last. But," he began with a fervent look in his eye, "a kingdom is not the land it is built on; it is the people that make up the kingdom that make it what it is. So no matter where you start, the people will determine what your kingdom is remembered for."

Naruto stared at Atem in awe. This was a real king! "But, I still don't know how to run a kingdom," he complained further.

Atem smiled. "That is why I will be merging with you."

"What?" Naruto said dumbly. "Like becoming one person merging?"

"Exactly. This is the only way for me to rescue your brother and teach you about the powers you will soon wield. It is mentioned in my legend that I will pass on my rule to the person found acceptable by the puzzle. You will be the second God-King, Naruto Uzumaki."  
Naruto had to sit down at that statement. Him, a king?! He would have called the person who told him this crazy, but you can't argue with a several millennium old spirit. He looked up with a sad look in his eye. "Will this be the last time I see you?" he asked.

Atem shook his head. "Heavens no," he said with a faint smirk. "It will be several years before I disappear. You can always talk to me or Kyuubi, regardless of the time." His eyes moved to the giant fox who had been ignored till now. "Isn't that right Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi sighed. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" he muttered loud enough for them to hear. "If I refuse, you'll just force me to do it." He shook his head. "I'd also rather not be sealed into a tablet like those monsters in the stories about you."

"I only use those for extremely annoying monsters," Atem responded. "You have nothing to fear as long as you treat Naruto-san cordially."

"Fine," Kyuubi sighed. His eyes moved to Naruto as a sneer appeared on his face. "Don't think this changes anything between us. You have not gained my respect despite your new title. Prove to me you are different from other humans and I _may_ let you access my power and tell you my name."

Naruto grinned at the challenge. "Fine then," he said while pointing at Kyuubi. "I'll have you eating your words before long."

Kyuubi snorted before retreating to the darkness of his cage. Naruto turned to his attention back to Atem and jumped when he found him standing right in front of him. He grew confused when the Pharaoh placed his hand on his forehead. "Um, what are you doing Atem-san?"

Atem narrowed his eyes at what he felt. "Have you ever had difficulty using your energy or sudden onsets of foggy thinking?"

Naruto blinked a few times. "Yeah, now that you mention it. I know that people with large chakra reserves have a hard time with control, but I can barely use Substitution, the ninja technique with the least required control. And every time I study for a test, my mind just doesn't... work. I can't remember a thing when I look at the paper."

Atem hummed as he moved his hand around Naruto's scalp. Naruto was beginning to get really creeped out when Atem grinned. "Found it," he declared.

"Found what?" he questioned.

"It seems you have several seals on your scalp. Their purpose is to restrict your energy control, intelligence, and growth. One has also been restricting your memories, particularly ones that involve massive amounts of violence. This is partially why you are so forgiving to the villagers since you remember nothing to shade your opinion."

Naruto had a dark look appear on his face as he ground his teeth. "Do you know who put them there and can you take them off?"

Atem scoffed. "This is child's play compared to what I messed with on a daily basis. It will take me less time to remove them than it took to draw them. The individual who did these, however, will not be as easy to identify." His eyes narrowed more as he studied the seal-work closely. "The man who did this was very sure in his strokes. His hand, however, was very nervous as there is minor waves in the ink. The ink does not go far into the skin, probably due to a lack of pressure from the hand. I'm guessing the individual was an older man, probably early fifties or older."

Naruto searched his mind for anyone he knew that would fit this description. It would have to be a ninja due to the knowledge of sealing. This shortened the number of suspects dramatically as ninjas rarely grew to be fifty or older. This left him with only one option: the Sandaime Hokage. Tears began to fall from his eyes as one more person was proven to be against him living his life.

Atem grew concerned at the sight. "What's wrong?" he asked. When Naruto explained his conclusion, a dark scowl appeared on his face. "Inexcusable. A leader does not damage his soldiers or friends just because." A frown appeared on his face as he cupped his chin. "There is a deeper reason for this betrayal." He shook his head when nothing came to him. "This does not matter for now. First, we have to remove these seals and save your brother."

He replaced his hands on Naruto's scalp and asked, "Are you ready?" At Naruto's nod, he focused his magic to his hands. "**Activate! De-Spell!**" he commanded.

Naruto flinched as a pulse of pure magic went through his body. He almost panicked when the energy went to the Kyuubi's seal, but sighed in relief when it avoided it. He gasped as lines of ink appeared on his skin and began to turn to dust. His breath was stolen from him as he felt his body begin to respond to the lack of restraints.

Atem watched with interest as Naruto's body began to morph. His height rose from 4'7 to a more comfortable 5'4 and his body began to fill out with muscles and fat. His hair grew from its small spiky mound to a large mane of hair with bangs reaching his jaws, framing his face. His filthy tracksuit changed to a dark orange shirt with a black jacket over it and black pants. Finally, his whisker scars grew thicker and darker.

Naruto deeply breathed in air as the transformation slowly stopped. He looked at himself and a large grin appeared on his face. "Hell yeah!" he shouted. His eyes widened at the deeper voice he now possessed. "This is so cool!"

Atem laughed at Naruto's simple excitement. "It is definitely a change from your older self. Do you feel any different mentally?"

Naruto paused as he mentally went through everything he knew and was surprised at the amount of new information he had. He grimaced and began to feel rage when suppressed memories began to speed through his brain. With a large amount of effort he managed to stop them, promising himself he would go through them at a later time. "I think I changed more mentally than I did physically, Atem-san."

Atem nodded. "That is to be expected considering the seals that were on you." A light grin appeared on his face. "Are you ready for the next change, Naruto-san? There is no going back after this; you and me will be together till the day you die, at which point you can choose to go into the afterlife or continue the cycle and return to the puzzle."

Naruto sighed at the ultimatum. "I knew this was a one way street anyway. I originally thought I would die by giving my soul away." A bright grin replaced the pensive frown on his face as he looked up to Atem. "This is a much better alternative. Let's do this!"

Atem nodded as he walked a short distance away. He held his hand out and focused his magic. "**Activate! Polymerization!**" he commanded.

Atem's and Naruto's bodies were dragged towards each other as a bright flash appeared.

_In the forest, outside the seal_

Mizuki had finished rolling up the Forbidden Scroll and was exiting the clearing when a bright flash of light drew his attention back to Naruto's body and Iruka's corpse. He gaped at what he now saw instead.

Naruto was standing on his own two feet and had a different appearance. His height had jumped to 5'7 and his body had filled out with muscles. His blonde hair had been switched with Atem's hair, only wilder and longer in look. His sea blue eyes were now violet pits. Naruto's face had grown closer to Atem's with his narrowed eyes and angular face very apparent. His tan skin had turn to a dark bronze, more akin to an Egyptian's.

He was attired in a royal purple cloak that reached his shins and was wrapped around his neck. His chest was bare, clearly showing his muscled abs. His waist was covered by a large metal band with a large blue orb in the middle. Two blue clothes with golden ends appeared from underneath the band, hanging down to his knees. Crimson red cloth and tattered black cloth came from the same area, the former reaching a little past his knees and the latter reaching his ankles His wrists to his elbows were covered by metal sleeves, adorned with ornate designs. For jewelry, Naruto had upper forearm bracelets in the form of the Eye of Anubis, three interlocked golden bands on both shins, and golden shoulder pads with small wings arching from them. To complete the look, his feet were bare.

Naruto looked around slowly as he became used to his new clothes and body. _Dang these clothes are revealing,_ he thought annoyed. He was used to all his skin being covered by that horrid orange tracksuit. _Can't believe I ever thought that thing looked good_, he thought with a shudder. _Just one more thing to blame Konoha for._

Naruto looked down at his right hand and noticed he was holding the Millennium Puzzle. Quickly placing it around his neck, Naruto sighed as his chaotic magic and chakra smoothed out and began to flow through his body properly.

Naruto spotted Iruka's corpse and frowned. He held one hand out towards the body while the other held the puzzle, his mind searching for what he needed. Finding it, he commanded in a firm voice, "**Activate! The Warrior Returning Alive! Dian Keto the Cure Master!**"

Naruto stood still as his magic pool dropped. His eyes widened as Iruka's chest began to move up and down again. A second later, an old woman appeared with a ball of light in her hands. She grinned as she pressed the ball into Iruka and faded away as every wound began to heal.

Naruto turned his attention back to Mizuki just in time to see the shocked look on his face. "H-how did you do that?" he stuttered, fear clearly in his eyes. "He was dead! You can't just bring someone back to life like that!" An insane look replaced the fear as he grabbed his remaining shuriken. "I have to kill you now, demon! You are too dangerous to leave alive!"

Naruto merely stared at his former teacher. His mind was remembering every time the man before him went full force during a practice spar, gave him Jonin level tests, gave him crappy shuriken and kunai for target practice, and messed with his chakra control during ninjutsu practice.

He snorted at Mizuki's statement. "You've been trying to kill me for years, Uke-chan." he said in his deeper voice. "What makes you think you can accomplish that now?"

Mizuki merely screamed in response as he threw the shuriken even faster than the first one.

Naruto scoffed again. "Pitiful," he said while raising his hand. "**Summon! Beast of Talwar!**"

A dark void appeared in front of him. A giant blur shot from it and slashed the incoming shuriken into small shards. The blur turned out to be an eight foot monster. The monster had dark green skin, complete yellow eyes, two large blue wings sprouting from the shoulders, a spike on each elbow, and four horns on its head. The monster had a massive physique and piles upon piles of muscles. In each hand he grasped a large blade called a Talwar, giving it its name.

The monster turned to Naruto and knelt to its knees. "It has been a long time since you have called me, Shin'ō-dono," he proclaimed in a dark voice. "What is your wish?"

"Rise, Tal-san," Naruto said. When Tal was standing, Naruto continued. "I am the second Shin'ō, Naruto Uzumaki. The world has changed greatly since you were last summoned. I can give you details later, but right now I have an issue." His eyes moved to Mizuki, who was shaking in fear. "There is an ant that I need removed from sight. Please attend to it, will you?"

"Of course, Shin'ō-dono," Tal said, not questioning the order or the new name. He then focused his attention on the cowering Mizuki.

"Stay back, demon!" Mizuki yelled as he began to step back. Tal ignored him as he flourished his blades. "Fine then!" He then sped through hand seals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" he shouted, unleashing a giant fireball from his mouth.

Tal was not deterred at all as he continued his walk towards Mizuki. When the fireball almost hit him, Tal's hands twitched. He continued his stride as the fireball was sliced into four pieces and flowed around him.

"No! Get back!" Mizuki screamed as he pulled out a kunai and began to swing it around. "I'm warning you!"

A sneer appeared on Tal's face. "Pitiful human," he growled, "at least accept your end with some dignity!"

"NOO-" Mizuki screamed before having his head cleanly sliced off.

Tal flicked his blade to remove the fear filled blood from it before placing them into an unseen-till-now holster. He bowed at the waist towards Naruto. "What are you next orders, Shin'ō-dono?"

"First of all, don't call me Shin'ō-dono except in public. Naruto-san or even Naruto is perfectly fine in private."

Tal shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Shin'ō-dono. Anything less would be disrespecting."

Naruto sweat dropped. _Atem has this much loyalty from even his summons?_ A bright smile appeared on his face. _I was right. You were a great king. _"Now, Tal-san," he began with mock hurt in his voice, "Surely I do not have to make it a command, do I?"

Tal shook his head, not understanding the sarcasm. "No... Naruto-san."

Naruto shook his head at the obliviousness. "Second of all, when will you return to the realm you come from?"

"I will stay on this plane until either I am slain or you dismiss me. At that point, you can just summon me again."

Naruto's eyes widened at the implications. _I basically have an unlimited amount of monsters underneath my control?! Along with these spells and traps I haven't used?! No wonder Atem-san was feared as a god! _A groan drew his attention to Iruka's body and out of his thoughts.

Iruka groaned as his eyes opened. "What the hell happened to me?" he muttered as he sat up. He looked around and saw Naruto and Tal. His eyes widened as he shot up into a defensive stance. "Kid... come to me very slowly," he said, motioning his hand forward.

Naruto blinked several times at the strange reaction before looking behind him and seeing Tal. Realization appeared on his face as he turned back around. "Oh, I can see why you would think that. No offense big guy." Tal just nodded his head. "I got it covered Iruka-sensei."

Iruka grew confused. "How do you know my name? Matter of fact you don't look like you are from around here either. How did you get so far into the village?"

"Not from around here? I live in this damn village," Naruto said with heat. "As much good as it does me. I can't take a single step without having someone blaming for their crap."

Iruka's eyes widened at the monologue. He then stared intensely at the kid's face and saw the thickened whisker like scars. "N-Naruto?" he stuttered. "Is that you?"

"About time you recognized me, Iruka-sensei. I was beginning to feel hurt."

Iruka just stared at Naruto's new look. "What happened to you? Last thing I remember was..." he faded off as his memories rushed into his head. "Wait! I died!" He looked around and was shocked to see the same forest clearing. "How am I alive?!"

A nervous chuckle brought his attention back to Naruto who was scratching his head. "Well, you see," he began, "that's going to require a story. So you may want to get comfy as its hard to take. You see, when a man loves a woman very much-"

"NARUTO!" Iruka growled.

"Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't resist!" Naruto laughed, his deeper voice making his laugh musical. He calmed down quickly, though, as a serious look appeared on his face. "Here's the real story..."

_Fifteen minutes later_

Iruka sat on the ground with his head buzzing with all the new information. Naruto sat opposite of him with Tal closely watching for any movement in the forest. Inside the both of Tal and Iruka, however, a rage was growing. Growing because of the treatment this boy-king had been given. Both from the villagers and the _freaking Hokage!_

Iruka just couldn't fathom Old Man Hokage... the leader of this village... doing this to a little child! But, at the same time, he knew Naruto personally. The kid could pull a mean prank, but he also knew when to be serious. He watched him every day in class and noticed him taking notes like a wildman. He saw him train for hours on end in the practice fields, throwing kunai and shuriken and practicing jutsu. Yet, when it came time for tests, he failed them all. Without exception. He always wondered about that. But it was clear now: Mizuki had been sabotaging him from day one. His rage grew hotter, but it cooled as he glanced at the traitor's headless corpse.

The seals though. That was the kicker. Iruka always wondered why Naruto never grew physically or mentally. He stayed the same while the other kids matured. This brought about a new degree of mocking as the kids realized this and went to town.

Iruka had dabbled in sealing enough to be able to make the minimum exploding and storage seals every ninja above Genin knew. He distinctly remember reading about restriction seals and thinking how barbaric they were. Who would want to restrict a person's mental and physical growth voluntarily? That was the key word however: voluntarily.

He shook his head to bring himself out of his thoughts. "So," he began, gaining Naruto's attention, "you used a millennium old puzzle from the Forbidden Scroll in order to bring me back to life, which in turn led you to finding out about the Kyuubi and you becoming the second coming of the God-King of Egypt? You also found out about restricting seals placed on you... by the Hokage... to stunt your growth, memories, and rage. You then came back to the real world, brought me back to life, summoned an extra-dimensional fiend, and commanded it to kill Mizuki. That sound about right?"

When Naruto nodded slowly, Iruka's face gained a sad smile as he shook his head. "Only you Naruto. Only you."

Naruto laughed again. "I know right." A frown appeared on his face. "So what do we do now?"

Iruka sighed. "Well, first we are going to return the scroll to the Hokage and give the body to ANBU. Then we are going to have to give our report." He grinned at Naruto's scowl. "I understand your anger, but this is protocol. Just try to keep your anger in check."

Naruto sighed as well. "I'll try. I make no promises, however." He looked over at Tal. "We're leaving, Tal. Can you keep up?"

Tal snorted. "You insult me, Naruto-san. I would kill myself if I couldn't keep up with two mortals."

Naruto chuckled as he gathered the Forbidden Scroll while Iruka sealed Mizuki's body. Naruto was placing the strap for the scroll around his chest when he noticed Iruka walking up with a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Close your eyes."

Naruto cocked his head. "Why?"

"Just do it."

Naruto shrugged and did what he was ordered. He stood silently as Iruka messed with his hair before stepping away. He noticed an extra weight on his head now. "Okay, you can open them now."

Naruto opened his eyes and instantly noticed something missing from Iruka's attire. He reached up, hand shaking, and felt the metal plate on his forehead. His eyes came back down and saw Iruka's smile widen. "Congratulations! You graduate!"

Tears appeared in his eyes as he dashed towards Iruka and wrapped him in a giant hug. Iruka laughed as Naruto managed to lift him off the ground in a bear hug.

"Alright, alright," he said as Naruto put him down, "let's go to the Hokage and finish this mess."

Naruto nodded while wiping his tears and they disappeared into the forest with Tal following closely behind.

_Ten minutes later_

The trio soon arrived in front of the Hokage Tower but they were quickly surrounded by two squads of ANBU with their weapons drawn.

Iruka patted his hands in the air. "Calm down, I've got the situation under control." He briefly looked at Tal and noticed he was calmly standing with his arms crossed. Iruka pulled out the storage scroll and held it out to the ANBU. "Inside this scroll is the body of Mizuki, the traitor who used Naruto Uzumaki to steal the Forbidden Scroll."

An ANBU with a bear mask reached forward and took the scroll. "Understood," he said briefly before turning his head toward Naruto and the monster standing near him. "Who are these two then?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "That is for the Hokage to know. Now move aside so I can take them to Sarutobi-sama."

Bear shook his head. "We are not allowing that... thing... any closer to the Hokage than it already is," he said pointing to Tal. "Men... cough... and women, prepare to attack."

Iruka sighed while rolling up his right sleeve. Everyone looked at him and the ANBU were shocked to see an ANBU captain tattoo. "As former ANBU captain Dolphin, I order you to stand down and let me take care of the situation."

The ABNU hesitated slightly before nodding and disappearing. Naruto whistled while Tal just stood there. "Never guessed you would have been ANBU captain in the past."

Iruka pushed him on the shoulder as he walked to the doors. "Of course. Why do think I was the only one that could find you after one of your pranks?"

Naruto just shook his head with a grin before following his teacher, Tal walking silently behind him.

_Hokage's Office_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was finishing his late night paperwork and eagerly awaiting news about the Forbidden Scroll. He had just finished his last paper when he heard knocking on the door. "Enter," he said. He watched as Iruka entered, but then he shot into a combat stance when Naruto and Tal walked in. "Iruka, what is the meaning of this?!"

"You may want to sit down, sir, as this is going to be a long story," Iruka answered while looking around the room. "You four can leave as well. Everything is under control." Everyone heard four shunshins as the ANBU left. They had seen the tattoo being shown to their comrades so they respected his authority.

Sarutobi sighed. "Why do I get the feeling my hair is going to turn even grayer after this?" He sat down in his chair, motioning for Iruka to start and warily staring at the two newcomers.

_Twenty minutes later_

Sarutobi sighed as he kneaded his forehead. He could feel the hair changing colors. "You never make things easy for me, do you Naruto?" he said as he looked at the now identified boy. He was still reeling from all the changes Naruto had went through the past hour. He looked up with saddened eyes to Naruto's new purple ones. "So you know about the Kyuubi?"

A frown had been on Naruto's face the entire time through the story. He struck an imposing figure with his arms crossed over his chest and his new attire. He actually looked the part of a God-King, albeit a young one.

Before answering the question, Naruto channeled his magic and commanded, "**Trigger! Non Aggression Area!**" A pulse of violet energy shot from Naruto and stuck to Sarutobi's side of the room.

Iruka and Sarutobi were surprised at this. "What did you just do, Naruto?" Sarutobi said worried.

"I've just placed a trap around that side of the room. No matter how angry you get, you will not be able to attack me or Iruka. If you try to attack... well, the results won't be very pretty. Egyptians had very harsh punishments for almost everything."

Iruka and Sarutobi were shocked at the power Naruto just used flippantly. Sarutobi's face soon grew a greedy expression at the power this young boy now had. Naruto quickly saw the look and scowled. "Don't get any ideas, Sarutobi. I'm okay with the Kyuubi being in me as I understand why the Yondaime did what he did. What I'm not okay with are the seals you placed on me!" The last statement was shouted so loud that Sarutobi quickly activated soundproofing seals.

"Whatever do you mean, my boy?" Sarutobi said with an innocent and confused expression. It was very well hidden and Naruto would not have seen it before, but he clearly noticed the sense of worry.

"Do not lie to ME, you old monkey!" Naruto yelled, anger clear in his eyes. "I watched as Atem-san dispelled the seals and I felt the changes. You have been tampering with my growth as a shinobi and as a person since I was born!" Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Do not lie to me again, Sarutobi, or I will tear the answers I want out of you myself."

Sarutobi stood up quickly. "Was that a threat boy?" he whispered with all his killing intent.

Iruka began to breathe heavily while Tal pulled out his swords, ready for a fight. Naruto just stood there, unaffected by everything. He grinned as darkness from the floor formed hands and grabbed Sarutobi before slamming him back into his seat. Sarutobi tried to stand up again but his body was wracked with pain every time he tried.

"You should know me by now," Naruto said with a smirk. "I don't make threats; I make promises. Now I will ask you again: why did you place restricting seals on me?"

Sarutobi tried to force himself up again, but he stopped quickly as the pain became too much. He sighed as he was left with no way out. "It was done under the council's orders. It was during the Kyuubi attack and they were scared. I was out fighting the Kyuubi so I was not here when the council passed several motions giving them more power in the government. I came back to find my position as nothing more than a figurehead."

Naruto grounded his teeth together as his power began to leak out of his body, causing his hair and clothes to billow like they were in the wind. "So you just took stood back and took their orders like a puppy." Naruto shook his head in pity. "I had respect for you at one point. Respect for the man who had survived every Shinobi World War and trained underneath the Shodaime and the Nidaime. All I see now is an old man who takes orders from people who are below him."

"Watch your tongue, boy!" Sarutobi hissed. "I can make your life a living hell!"

Naruto smiled. "If only your village could see you now. It wouldn't come as a shock to your ninja to see the Sandaime Hokage admitting he doesn't run the village anymore. Then again, most of those shinobi are so deep in the pocket of the Civilian Council they don't care about your commands anyway."

Sarutobi growled as he strained against the shadows holding him. Just when he thinks he could rip through, the shadows doubled their pressure. His ribs were beginning to break from it.

Naruto walked to the portraits of Hokages and stood before the Yondaime's. "The other Hokages would be ashamed of what you've allowed this village to become. Especially Shodaime-sama and my father."

Iruka's mouth dropped and Sarutobi became even more worried. "What are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked.

Naruto turned his eyes to Iruka and grinned. "Just imagine a picture of me before I changed and Minato Namikaze side by side. Tell me what comes to mind."

Iruka did as he was told and hit himself for not noticing it sooner. "You two looked identical to each other." He looked into Naruto's eyes. "Why doesn't anyone else see it if it's that easy?"

Naruto snorted. "Who would want to admit or even think that the 'Demon Child of Konoha' was the son of the Yondaime Hokage?" His eyes slowly moved to Sarutobi who was sweating. "Plus the Civilian Council and the Old Monkey probably silenced anyone who realized it. The most realistic reason as to why would be because the ants wanted my inheritance from my mother and father."

Iruka looked confused while Sarutobi had fear in his eyes. "Your mother? The only person I knew with the last name Uzumaki was..." Iruka slowed off as realization entered his eyes. "Kushina-san..."

Naruto nodded. "That's correct. I'm starting to actually believe you were in ANBU, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka grinned at the compliment. "How did _you_ figure all this out is what I want to know."

Naruto laughed. "Well, when the old prick here told me he didn't know my parents, I got curious. I sneaked into the library and looked through a mountain of death and marriage records before coming upon a death certificate for a 'Kushina Uzumaki' the night of the Kyuubi attack. I also found a marriage certificate for her, but the man's name was blacked out."

Iruka cupped his chin. "They only do that when one person is important politically," he mused.

"That's what I found out after some research. So here's what I knew at that moment: both parents died on the night of the Kyuubi attack, one was listed in a blacked out marriage certificate dated several months before, and the knowledge of my features. I knew I was not a Yamanaka since I was kicked out of the compound after some question asking. It then hit me that the only person in the village who had blonde hair besides the Yamanaka was the Yondaime." A scowl appeared on Naruto's face as he looked at Sarutobi again. "Right after I realized this, I fainted and woke up an hour later wondering why I had been in the stupid library, my exact thoughts. I now realize this was because of the damn memory restricting seal."

Sarutobi sat silently as Iruka and Naruto burned him alive with their stares. He was furiously trying to figure a way out of this situation. He was the Professor! He could get out of anything! "So what is it you want?" he asked, trying to buy time.

Naruto saw right through it. Atem had been through more political scandals that this old man had been in battles. One of the many perks of merging. "Do not think you can worm your way out of this! I want my inheritance immediately and any money that has been taken away from it put back in, even if it comes out of the perpetrator's own pockets. I also want to be placed on a Genin team."

"The first one will be finished quickly, but I'm afraid the second request is impossible," Sarutobi replied with a hidden smile. "Seeing as you did not pass the _official_ Genin test, I'm afraid you will have to take that headband off. You are not a ninja under _**my **_command." The smile disappeared, however, as he yelled in unholy pain as all the fingers on his left hand were broken in random directions.

"Do not test me, old man!" Naruto growled. "Article 7 of the Konoha Charter written by Tobirama Senju, paragraph 5, line 2: _If __an Exam__ Professor declares a student of the Ninja Academy ready by __merit or accomplishment or superior skill, this student is to be considered a Graduate._" He grinned at Iruka's and Sarutobi's surprised looks. "A man can only be hurt by the law so much before he decides to use it against his attackers."

Sarutobi fumed as he was outsmarted by this child. "Alright fine," he sighed, accepting defeat for once in his life. "It's going to be hard to do all this with one hand broken and the rest of my body restricted, though."

Naruto sighed as the old man was right for the first time during this entire conversation. "Alright," he said. "Don't think about doing anything, though. Tal would run you through before you could try anything."

Sarutobi sighed as the shadows left his body and his hand healed after Naruto summoned Dian Keto again. He began to write out the forms needed and finished within a few minutes. He then got up and headed towards the Yondaime's picture.

Iruka, Naruto, and the silent Tal watched as the Hokage pulled the picture aside to reveal a seal. He bit his thumb and wiped it across the seal. The seal unraveled and revealed a safe in the wall. He entered the combination and pulled out two scrolls and a key. "These are letters from your parents to you. The key is to their estate in the clan district."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "When did you plan on giving them to me?"

"Preferably when you became Chunin," Sarutobi answered. "Now there is a problem with your request for a genin team. All the teams are filled and there are no current teams who are asking for replacements."

"Crap," Naruto whined.

"You can still make him a Tokubetsu Genin," Iruka said drawing both of their attention. "A Tokubetsu Genin is a Genin who is above regular Genin level but not quite Chunin level. It hasn't been done since the last war."

"Okay, how is that any different from a regular Genin?"

Sarutobi sighed at being outfoxed again. "A Tokubetsu Genin is in a two man squad. Him/Her and a Jounin-sensei. The problem is finding a free Jounin who wouldn't mind mentoring young Naruto here."

"I have a solution for that," Tal said, speaking up for the first time during the whole meeting. When he saw he had his master's attention, he continued. "There are several realms in my plane of existence, each one holding a different monster. I am from the Fiend realm while you ninjas would be considered part of the Warrior Realm. I'm sure you can find a teacher there, Shin'ō-dono."

"Thank you, Tal," Naruto said appreciatively. He looked back to Sarutobi. "Is that adequate for you, Hokage-san?"

Sarutobi sighed as he nodded. "Yes, that is fine. I just need to tweak the documents a little," he replied. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Naruto. "Do not think I will forget what you did here tonight, Naruto. Your shinobi career is going to be filled with the worst D-rank missions I can find for two years before I discharge you."

"Hiruzen, Hiruzen," Naruto chided as he started towards the door, pissing off Sarutobi even more. "What makes you think you will even remember this conversation?" Before Sarutobi could explode, Naruto turned around with his eyes glowing gold. "**Trigger! Memory Loss! Activate! Change of Heart!**" he commanded before walking out the door with Iruka and Tal.

Sarutobi blinked several times before looking around his office. "What was I doing?" he wondered before his eyes landed on his desk. "Oh, that's right. I was making Naruto-kun a Tokubetsu Genin and giving him an A-rank mission pay for killing Mizuki and returning the Forbidden Scroll." He shook his head as he sat down and got to work. "I'm getting more forgetful every day. I need a vacation..."

oOo

Naruto, Iruka, and Tal were just now exiting the Hokage Tower and noticed it was night time. "Wow, time flies when you are having fun," Naruto whistled.

Iruka gave him an odd look. "You considered that fun?" he asked incredulously. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack! You treated the Hokage like he was a spoiled brat and got away with it! And what did you mean by he won't remember that conversation? I sure as hell would!"

Naruto laughed. "It's the spells I used as we left. **Memory Loss **is a trap that causes the victim to forget everything I want them to forget and everything I want them to remember. I can even plant suggestions of what I want them to do. **Change of Heart** is a spell that switches a person's personality. Let's say the Hokage was evil and hated my guts. With the spell activated, the Hokage would be good and love me."

Iruka's mouth dropped for umpteenth time that day. "That's... impossible!" he stuttered out. "You can't change somebody's personality with just a few words." He then sighed and shook his head. "Though, considering who I'm talking too, I shouldn't be surprised. You do the impossible on a daily basis."

Naruto grinned. "And I haven't even scratched the surface of what I can do," he said in a whisper. "Can you see now why Atem-san was considered a God?"

Iruka felt like he was going to go into shock soon. "I pray for anybody that pisses you off," he muttered to the ground. He then looked into Naruto's eyes and grinned. "I'm happy it was you that got this power and not some power-hungry maniac like Orochimaru."

They both shuddered at that thought. Tal even got the sense that this Orochimaru was evil just by hearing his name. Iruka touched Naruto on the shoulder to gain his attention. "Well, its very late so I'm going home. I have a feeling team placement is going to be delayed for at least a week because of this incident so try to relax tomorrow. I know I am." With that said, Iruka walked away while waving over his shoulder.

Naruto watched as his sensei walked away and he felt a warmth in his chest. He was happy he managed to save one of his precious people from death. He also managed to get his inheritance and be on his own Genin team. He was happy he took the chance with the Millennium Puzzle now.

A large sound broke the peaceful silence and Naruto noticed with embarrassment that it was his stomach. _Now that I think about it I haven't eaten since after Mizuki told me about the fake test._ With that thought in his head, he started walking to his favorite place in the entire village: Ichiraku Ramen.

oOo

After telling Tal to wait outside, Naruto walked through the entrance flaps and sat down into his favorite seat.

"Hello, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen," Teuchi said as he came out of the back. "What can I get you?"

"One XL beef ramen and one XL miso ramen, Teuchi-jiji," Naruto ordered with some drool coming out of his mouth. With a silent rebuke from Atem he reached up and wiped it away.

"Hungry, are we?" Teuchi laughed as he turned around. "Ayame, one XL of beef and miso!"

"Got it, Dad!" Ayame yelled back.

Teuchi looked back to Naruto and was curious. "I haven't seen you around here before. First time in Konoha?"

Naruto blinked before hitting himself for not remembering his changes. "It hurts my soul to think you would forget me so easily," Naruto said as he grabbed his heart. "Here, I'll give you a hint: what on my face is recognizable?"

Teuchi was confused but he followed the instructions anyway. He saw the violet eyes, the bright smile, six whisker marks... "N-Naruto?" he stuttered out, his eyes opening in shock. "What happened to you my boy?"

Naruto nervously rubbed his new hair. "Well, its a long story," he began but stopped as Ayame came out with the ramen.

"One order of XL beef and one of miso!" she proclaimed, placing the bowls before Naruto. She then blushed at the sight of the exotic young man who was sitting at the bar. She grew confused as Naruto got embarrassed from her long look and her father started to laugh.

"Seems your new look has already got an admirer, eh Naruto?" Teuchi said between chuckles.

Ayame looked between her father and the handsome young man sitting before her for a seconds before looking closer. When she saw the six whisker scars, she gasped. "Naruto? Is that really you?!"

"In the flesh," Naruto answered with a grin, a light blush still on his cheeks.

Ayame began to blush in embarrassment as well. She couldn't believe she was ogling her little brother figure! "How did this happen?" she asked with a slight stutter.

"Well, you see..."

_Twenty-five minutes later_

Teuchi and Ayame looked shocked at the tale Naruto just told. Naruto was avoiding the questions as long as possible by stuffing his face with ramen, which he was all too happy to oblige. When the two large bowls were sadly empty, he looked up to see two concerned looks. The ramen and the looks made him feel warm: two things that he held precious in his life.

Ayame walked around the bar and pulled Naruto into her chest. "You poor thing," she cooed as she rubbed his hair. And his abs which she silently berated herself. _He's your little brother!... But they feel so solid- NO! Bad Girl!_

Teuchi shook his head while mentally laughing at his daughter's not so stealthy actions. "You can't just live a normal life, can you boy?"

Naruto laughed while blushing even more because he could also feel Ayame's actions. He had become more perceptive since his restricting seals had been taken off. Especially to the fairer sex. He was being told right now by a gleeful Kyuubi that the seals had been restricting his hormones as well so he would be experiencing some... side effects for a bit. Damn fox was enjoying his stress. "A normal life would be too boring, old man."

Feeling bold, he looked up into Ayame's eyes and gave her a heart-stopping grin. "If I didn't know better, I would think you liked me more than you admit... Aya-me-chan!" he said drawing out her name.

Ayame squealed as she disappeared around the backside of the bar. "Naruto Uzumaki!" she growled out as she popped back up, her cheeks turning crimson.

"I wouldn't mind," Teuchi said with a mysterious grin. This comment drew both their gazes and a resounding "What!" from the both. "You're already practically family here, Naruto. Kami knows I wouldn't be against the relationship."

"Dad!" Ayame screeched, sounding scandalized. "What are you thinking? I'm sixteen and Naruto just turned twelve!"

"That's not going matter to some women when the news gets out," Teuchi said matter-of-factually. When he saw their confused faces, he looked worried. "You mean you don't know? Once the council finds out that Naruto is the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, they are going to place him underneath the CRA."

"What's the CRA?" Naruto asked. You could just see the question mark over his head.

Teuchi cleared his throat before starting. "The CRA, or Clan Restoration Act, is an act made during the first few years of this village's life. It was made to replenish almost extinct clans. It states that an heir, in your case, of an almost extinct clan is required by law to take several wives before he turns sixteen years of age. The number depends on how big the clan is. In your case, probably about four or five wives." A lecherous grin appeared on the old man's face. "Kid, you are basically living every man's wet dream. You are going to have women proposing to you on the street and every clan trying to marry their daughters off to you."

Naruto gained a horrified look on his face. In the seal Kyuubi was laughing his ass off and even Atem managed a few laughs at his look. "But... but... what if I'm not ready to get married?" he managed to sputter out. Ayame thought he looked cute, but bashed the thought to death an instant later.

Teuchi shook his head with a smile. "Boy, nobody is ever ready get married," he answered back with wisdom. "You meet the person you want to spend the rest of your life with and it just happens."

Naruto slammed in head on the table, groaning. "Why Kami? Why?" he moaned. "Can't I ever get a break?"

Teuchi grinned savagely. "I thought you said a normal life would be too boring."

Naruto lifted his head and mock glared. "Up yours, old man!"

Teuchi laughed in response as Ayame whacked him on the head for the remark. He looked at her hurt while she turned her head blushing.

"So back to the previous topic," Teuchi said after some silence. "what's your opinion now after that information?"

Naruto paled as he and Ayame looked at each other. "Well," Naruto started but stopped. He took a few breathes before continuing. "I.. think you are kinda rushing this, Teuchi-jiji. I mean, sure we're like family but I don't think Ayame likes me that much." A sad look came upon his face as he looked off distantly. "I don't think anybody likes me like that." He was shocked as two arms wrapped around him and two soft... pillows laid against his back.

"Naruto, don't you ever say that again," Ayame said in a soft voice. "You are one of the most kind and caring people I've ever met. Anyone who gets to know you would see that to." She looked at her dad and silently told him to leave.

Teuchi put his hands up in surrender as he walked to the back with a smile on his face. When he was sure nobody could see him, he let out a fist pump. _Franchise here I come!_

Ayame blushed at how close she was to Naruto, but she found it didn't bother her. He was very warm despite his lack of clothing. That train of thought soon went down hill fast as images came to her mind. She shook her head to get rid of the images.

She pushed Naruto gently away from her and turned him around. Naruto had a giant blush on his face and a little blood coming out of his nose. A dreamy look was in his eye. Ayame giggled at the look. _Who knew little Naruto was a pervert?_

Naruto came back to reality to see Ayame with a frown on her face. "What's wrong, Ayame-chan?" he asked, worried he had done something.

"Nothing," she replied, replacing her frown with a smile. "I was just thinking about what Dad said. About how you are going to have women falling all around you just to get your money."

"Why are you thinking about it so hard?" Naruto asked, cocking his head.

"I don't know," she said with a pensive look. "Something about what Dad said really got to me. Just the thought of other women being around you for that purpose... it gets me madder than I've ever been in my life." She looked down at her lap and noticed her hands were clenched. She sighed and relaxed, knowing tensing up like that wasn't good for her health.

Naruto stayed silent as he thought about the situation. His brain was happy to work at its full capacity for once in a long time. He came to a conclusion and decided to test it. "Look at me," he commanded, making Ayame jump at the power in his voice. "What do you feel when you look at me?"

Ayame gulped as her mouth suddenly got dry. That was a loaded question if there ever was one. "I feel...," she started but stopped. She had been honest so far, so why stop? "Happiness and contentment while you are eating. Sadness when you leave the stand to go on with your day. And recently," she hesitated before continuing, "I've been feeling this fluttering in my stomach when you look at me. I can't stop looking back either."

Naruto came up with the conclusion, but he was surprised it was correct. That didn't stop a genuine grin to appear on his face, however. "I'm not an expert on many things and this conversation is no exception," he started while grabbing Ayame's hands, causing her squeak. "But I can say that sounds a lot like love to me."

Ayame's face was creating a shade of red at this moment. _I... love Naruto-kun?_ She quizzed herself. She looked deep into her heart and found that her definition of love was eerily similar to Naruto's. She was dumbfounded she didn't realize this sooner as women are supposed to be more in touch with their feelings. Why did it take her saying it out loud to realize it?

She looked up into his eyes and thought that the violet matched his hair very well. Shaking her head at getting off track, she said, "I guess you're right. So what do we do now?"

Naruto blinked at the nonchalance. "Huh. I thought you would have been more emotional than that."

Ayame frowned as she crossed her arms underneath her C cup boobs, causing a little spurt of blood to come out of Naruto's nose. She giggled at the sight as he grabbed a napkin. "You should know me by now, Naruto. I don't get emotional like some other women." A fierce smile appeared on her face. "And I don't care about you perving on me or any of your other wives. That's where it stays, however. I will not let you become like that old perv who gets regularly caught peeping into the woman's bathhouse Is that clear?"

Naruto nodded his head like a bobble head. "Yes ma'am," he said while saluting. He grinned when he got a giggle out of her. "As to your last question... let's start like any normal couple does: boyfriend and girlfriend." He then wiggled his eyebrows. "That is unless you want to be Mrs. Ichiraku-Uzumaki-Namikaze as soon as possible?"

Ayame blushed at the images that statement brought up before bonking Naruto on the head. "Hold your horses," she said with a mock pout. "Do I look like a shallow woman to you?"

"Well, my dear, I believe you are anything but shallow," he said, looking at her breast and hips.

Ayame saw this and bopped him on the head again. "You little perv," she said with a merry smile.

"Only for you my love," Naruto said with a smile. He was inwardly shocked at how easy it was for that one word to come out. But it felt so natural...

Ayame blushed prettily at the comment. _He said it! He said the word!_ She cheered inside. Her mood went slightly down when she realized something. "Will you mean that even after all the other women have come into your life?" she asked while looking away from him.

She jumped as she felt hands on her cheeks. She turned to see Naruto closer to her than he was before and she began to breathe heavily as he got closer. They were practically nose to nose when he stopped. Being this close to him, she almost swore she could see flecks of blue behind his violet eyes.

Her breath stopped as he whispered with all his passion, "I will always love you Ayame. Even if I do get more wives, I will love you no less. You have gained a piece of my heart and I a piece of yours. We are bonded now." A pulse of power washed over the two as the words were spoken. They both felt closer to each other than ever.

Ayame's mouth dropped open. The sheer passion... the romantic words; she couldn't take it anymore! She lunged at Naruto and began to kiss him with every ounce of love she had.

Naruto was surprised at first and was waving his hands around because he didn't know what to do. He eventually stopped and placed them at the small of her back while closing his eyes and returned the kiss.

The kiss was slow and full of love. Though it could have happened, it wasn't a hungry kiss. They used every second to emulate how much they had grown to care for each other over the years and tonight. They began to slowly stop due to lack of exhaustion, but they were hesitant to do even that. Neither wanted to stop this perfect moment.

Ayame pulled back and panted, watching Naruto as he did the same.. "That was..." she started.

"Incredible!" Naruto exclaimed with child-like joy in his eyes. "Let's do it again!"

Ayame laughed as she held Naruto by the shoulders. "I would love too, but it seems you need to go home," she said as she motioned her head outside.

He looked and panicked as he could clearly the sun's rays peeking over the building. "Crap! Team placement is today!" he gasped before coming to his senses. "Wait. Iruka said they would be postponed for like a week due to recent events."

"That's great!" Ayame proclaimed with stars in her eyes. "That means you can take me to dinner tomorrow night!"

Naruto paled. "Do you mean tomorrow as in today from yesterday or tomorrow as in the day after today?" he asked while thinking about his financial situation. He was almost broke due to recent Academy expenses like replacing shuriken sets that had gone missing and resharpening his kunai after they had been sharpened the day before.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean," she said. She poked her finger into his chest. "Make it somewhere good."

"Well, we can always eat here."

Ayame snorted. "No thanks. I may co-own the place, but that doesn't mean I'm a ramen addict like you and Dad. I enjoy eating out whenever I can."

Naruto nodded his head while thinking of all the restaurants he knew. "What about Yakinku? That Akimichi owned barbecue grill down the way?"

Ayame thought about it for a moment before nodding. "That sounds acceptable. The Akimichi are known for their good cooking."

Naruto sighed in relief at getting it right on the first try. "I still have to figure out how to pay for it," he muttered.

Ayame heard him and looked confused. "Didn't you say that you get your parent's inheritance tomorrow?"

Naruto wanted to hit himself, but he kept his arms around his girlfriend. "Yeah, your right. I keep forgetting all these details. It's been a very long day."

Ayame nodded in agreement as she stood up, dragging Naruto with her. "I agree. That's why you are going back home and getting some rest. If I know your luck, and I do, you'll need all the sleep you can get."

Naruto sighed as he knew she was right. "But I don't feel like leaving you right now," he whined.

"Aw, the poor baby," she said with mock concern, "does little Naruto not want to leave his beautiful girlfriend?" As Naruto shook his head with a pout, she giggled. "You'll see me later on today. Surely you can wait that long?"

"Alright," Naruto as he reluctantly pulled his arms away from his girlfriend. "Take note that I'm doing this under protest, however."

Ayame rolled her eyes as she pushed him towards the entrance flaps. "Noted. Now go home and rest!" She turned around and began to clean up the front when she heard his steps start. So she was surprised when she was suddenly whipped around and given a soul-sucking kiss. The kiss seemed to last minutes but was actually seconds. Soon Naruto was walking out of the entrance flaps while yelling "See you later Ayame-hime!" over his shoulder.

Ayame reached up to touch her lips and a dreamy smile appeared on her face. _That little fox..._ she thought as she turned to go to the back.

oOo

Naruto walked out of Ichiraku Ramen feeling like a new man. He had been given god-like powers, saved his sensei, got made a Tokubetsu Genin, claimed his inheritance, and top it all off, he was now dating Ayame Ichiraku! All in one day!

He jumped a few feet when a dark shadow landed in front of him. He relaxed, however, as it was just Tal. "Damn it man! You almost made me crap my pants," he said heatedly.

"That would be impossible as you are currently wearing robes, Naruto-san," Tal replied back in his dark voice.

Naruto clenched his teeth at the remark. "You know what I mean," he muttered as he began walking to his house. Tal just followed him with a slight smile on his face.

They walked quite a distance before Tal broke the silence to Naruto's surprise. "What took so long, Naruto-san? Surely it does not take you several hours to finish some noodle soup?"

Naruto stopped walking at that moment. "First of all, its not noodle soup! Its ramen! The food of the Gods!" he said as he turned around, an unholy fervor in his eyes. The look made even a demon like Tal start to back up. "Second of all, I was catching up with some close friends and one thing led to another and I gained a girlfriend!"

Tal raised his thin eyebrow. "You mean a Queen Consort?" he asked in confusion.

Now it was Naruto who was confused. He searched his mind because the term sounded familiar. When he found it, a blush appeared on his face. "No! We're not married, but it may end up that way," he said while pressing his fingers together.

"Ah, then congratulations," Tal said sincerely.

Naruto smiled as he began walking again. "Thanks," he said just as sincerely.

It did not take long for the duo to reach Naruto's apartment. It was a mess, what with all the clothes laying around and empty ramen cups. Naruto rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming. "Screw it, I'm not dealing with this," he muttered before forming hand signs. "**Kage Bunshin Jutsu!**" he said.

Four clones appeared in his old orange jumpsuit. "You guys clean this place up while I go to bed," he muttered sleepily as he began to trek through the mine field. "Tal, you are dismissed for tonight. Get something to eat and rest." The clones began to pick stuff up while Tal just nodded and vanished into a black portal.

Naruto entered his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. He felt something digging into his stomach so he pulled it out and saw the two scrolls and the key. Knowing he was to sleepy to deal with them, Naruto placed them on his tiny nightstand and rolled over. Almost immediately he was asleep.

**AN: Hey guys its Thoughtless Mind here with yet _another _new story. This one is a Naruto x Yugioh crossover. You guys know how it is: get an idea, write it out, and then submit it. Hopefully I can get back to my other stories after this.**

**I do not own Naruto or Yugioh. I only own the plot to this story and the name. This disclaimer is in effect for all chapters of this story.**

**Thoughtless Mind out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: God of Summoning

Chapter 2

By: Thoughtless Mind

_Beep...Beep...Beep... Be-_ "**Trigger... Black ****Thunder****...**" A voice mumbled as a black lighting bolt blasted through the alarm clock and the walls behind it. "Shit," Naruto mumbled as his head popped out from underneath his cape. "Well, good thing I'm leaving here today."

He rolled out of his bed and sighed as he still felt tired. He looked through the sole window in his bedroom and noticed it was brightly lit outside. He turned to his clock, or what was left of it, and saw it said 3:35pm. "Good thing team placement is delayed or I would have missed them," he murmured as he stood up.

He finished his morning stretches when he noticed the two scrolls on his nightstand. Knowing what was in them, he decided to get it over with. He picked up the first one and noticed the leaf symbol on it. He unrolled it and began reading.

_To my Son Naruto,_

_Hey buddy! It's your old man, Minato Namikaze or, as you know me, the Yondaime Hokage! On a serious note, however, I'm sorry you are getting this message from a scroll instead from me. Sadly, my duty as a leader calls and I have to save the village from the Kyuubi. I don't know why it has chosen this horrible time, but I cannot change it. My only chance is to seal the Kyuubi inside of you using the Reaper Death Seal. This means I will not meet your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, in heaven as the person who uses this jutsu will be sealed in the Shinigami's stomach for eternity. If that is the price I must pay to save you and Kushina, I will gladly pay it._

_Your mother is in the other room writing her own letter. There is not much time so I will try to put what I want to say onto this page. I'm looking at you right now and I can already tell you will be a great man. With the Kyuubi, I hope you can change this world for the better. _

_So here's my advice: Find someone you love (or multiple somebodies giggle) and cherish them. Make friends everywhere you can as they will make life funner and brighter. Train until you drop because it will pay off. Never think something is impossible because it isn't._

_I must leave as the Kyuubi has breached the outer walls!_

_Love you,_

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage_

Naruto tried to stay mad; he really did. But he couldn't stay mad at a man who was doing everything to make sure his family survived a catastrophe. He even tried to get mad about having Kyuubi sealed into him, but he couldn't. Not when the man who did wanted him to harness the monster in order to change the world. He was slightly pissed due to his father considering the Kyuubi a thing. If it could talk or think, then it was a person; that's what Naruto truly believed.

Inside the seal, Kyuubi snorted in his sleep. _One point for you kit,_ he sleepily thought. _Still have a long way to go, however._

Naruto looked at the last scroll with hesitation. He knew his dad's side of the story intimately, but what about his mom? Did she love him? Did she hate him? Did she die afterwords like he was told? Or was she alive and didn't care about him?

He shook his head. There was no point to putting it off. His answers laid inside the scroll. He unrolled it and began to read it.

_To my dear Sochi,_

_First off, I'm Kushina Uzumaki, the second Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi and my happiest title, your mother. I wish I could be there with your right now. Sadly, I haven't told Minato that I have internal bleeding and will die soon. Kyuubi's chakra can only heal so much and I'm a wreck._

_Know your not the only who has had the burden of carrying the Kyuubi. As I've said, I was the second. Mito Uzumaki, the Shodaime's wife, was the first. So you could kinda say the furry bastard has been passed down through our family. I never interacted with him as my seal was too strict, but I hope you have the chance. Unlike everyone else, even Oba-chan Mito, I believe that he is more than a mindless culmination of chakra. Try to be friends with him, as I know he hasn't had many._

Inside the seal, a lone tear fell down the Kyuubi's face.

_Now to my advice: Eat tons of vegetables. If you get anything from me, it will probably be my addiction to ramen, the Food of the Gods! I don't care what Mikoto says; Ramen is better than Dango! … Sorry, I'm a little sensitive about it. Anyway, find someone that loves you for you and cherish your time together. Always wear clean underwear. Never take away an Uchiha's tomatoes or pocky; its like ramen to them. Be sure to have lots of grandchildren for me before you die._

_And always remember: your father and I will always love you, regardless of what you become or what people may say about us._

_Love you Sochi,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_P.S. If you see a white haired man peeking into the woman's hot springs, kick him in the balls and tell him Kushina will castrate him when he dies if he doesn't stop!_

Naruto laughed and cried as he finished reading his mother's letter. His mom loved him! She didn't abandon him! From her writing, it seems she was as hyperactive as he was and loved ramen just like he did.

Naruto rolled the scrolls back up and set them in his belt. He promised right then and there that he would become a king his parents and Atem-san would be proud of. He mentally called Tal and waited as the fiend appeared through a dark portal. He knelt down and said, "What is it you require, Naruto-san?"

"Please wait by the door," Naruto commanded. "I am getting ready and will be there shortly." When Tal nodded and walked off, Naruto quickly disrobed and took a short shower. When he got out he was worried about his hair, but was surprised when it sprung backup to its original position after he had dried it. _Beat that, Sasuke-teme!_

Naruto quickly redressed in his previous clothes and made a mental note to get more robes. He was never going back to his orange jumpsuit. As he walked through the front of his apartment, he whistled at how clean it was. When he walked past his kitchen bar, he noticed papers and a key on it. He grabbed them and saw they were his moving out forms and the key to his apartment. Naruto chuckled at his clone's forward thinking. Motioning his head to Tal, Naruto left his apartment for the last time personally. He would send some clones in his old attire to hand in the forms and gather his personal belongings.

"Where are we going today, Shin'ō-dono?" Tal asked as they walked through town. Their path was easy due to the frightened civilians clearing a path for them. Naruto did not feel a reason to hide Tal's presence as he did not care what the village thought about him anymore. If they felt the need to call ninja to deal with him, then that was their fault.

"We are heading to my parent's house," Naruto answered lightly. Despite the carefree tone in his voice, his stride was that of a king's: full of confidence, as if he owned the street he was walking on. "I will leave you there along with some other summons to discuss some things while I go to the bank and gain access to my inheritance. Hopefully this will be done before I have dinner with Ayame-chan."

"What such things if I may ask, Shin'ō-dono?" Tal replied as he eyed the civilians on the street and the ANBU on the rooftops for any hostile intent.

"My training for one," Naruto said as they turned into the clan district. "I'm behind my classmates in the ninja arts so that must be attended to. I also need a teacher for my magic as it is only under control when the Puzzle is near me. There is also the matter of my kingdom, but that is best talked about in private."

"Of course, Shin'ō-dono," Tal responded respectfully as he became silent.

It was not long before the duo was standing in front of the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound. The compound was quite a distance away from the other ones, possibly for privacy. The compound was surrounded by several feet high walls and they all had seals across them. Naruto peered at them with interest and found they were a mix of barrier and strengthening seals. Even the gate had seals on it, more of the same including a seal that required blood.

Naruto walked forward and asked Tal to cut his finger. He did so reluctantly and watched as Naruto smeared the blood over the seal. They watched as the seal glowed and the gates opened.

The duo walked inside and were impressed at the size. The compound was made of a two-story main house, a modest guest house, a large garden, a training ground, and a large pond with a waterfall for relaxation. Naruto whistled at the place. "Wow, Dad and Mom really went all out on this place. It's like a resort!"

Tal did not have any comment since he had seen the previous God-King's palace. Naruto's was nowhere near as grand, but it had one thing Atem-dono's did not: a sense of belonging. It was not made by thousands of slaves, but by loving hands. This was a place to raise a family, not to rule.

Naruto and Tal walked up a few steps to the front verandah and entered into the house. The living room was combined with the dining room to create one big space. A fireplace was on the left wall and the stairs to the second floor were near this. There was a hall in between the stairs and the kitchen leading to a small bedroom, a bathroom, a storage room, and the door leading out to the back. Going up to the second floor, they discovered a bathroom at the top of the stairs. To the left was another bedroom with a small storage area, a large study/office, and a door that was mysteriously barricaded with seals and locks. To the right was the master bedroom, a balcony, and a giant walk-in closet.

Naruto stared at the sealed door for a bit before deciding to mess with it later. He headed into the study and looked for anything like a safe, presuming his father would keep all important information locked up. Naruto struck pay dirt when he found a wall safe behind a picture of his mother. He stood there for a moment, admiring her beauty, before placing some of his blood on a seal. He smirked slightly as the safe glowed and he opened it up. Inside were piles of ryo bills, probably for emergencies. Naruto was shocked at the amount; there was enough to pay his apartment rent for the next four years! Naruto thought his father was stupid for keeping this much money, even if it was inside a safe.

He also found small pouch buried under the money. Shaking the pouch, two rings fell out. One was a black ring, possibly some type of obsidian. It was smooth to the touch and Naruto's fingers glided over it effortlessly. The emblem on the top had a yellow background and a black five-edged shuriken on it. The shuriken looked like it was composed of several pointed ends, all leading to a five pointed star in the middle. Since he didn't recognize it, he assumed it was the Namikaze symbol and Dad had made it up when he became Hokage.

The other ring was a shiny white, maybe some type of marble. The stone was weathered, bearing many nicks and scratches. The emblem was a simple red swirl on a white background. Naruto instantly recognized the symbol as the same one on his old jumpsuit. He had been wearing his clan's symbol every day all this time? So this was the Uzumaki clan symbol?

Naruto placed the Uzumaki ring on his left index finger and the Namikaze ring on his right index finger. Finishing his business in the office, he closed the safe and walked downstairs as the safe returned to its previous state. He entered the living room to find that Tal was not there. Getting a feeling, he exited the house out the back and saw Tal standing at the edge of the pond. He approached Tal and stood next to him, watching the waterfall in silence.

"I believe it is time for you to create your Circle of Advisers," Tal said after some time. "Atem-san created this group to lessen the burden of himself being the God-King. Despite the legends, he could not be in ten places at the same time. Each adviser had the same level of power as each other and they were all below Atem-san. You already have one so you need at least four more."

"Who?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

Tal turned to him with a small smirk. "Me of course," he stated. "It was decided last night when I went back to my realm that I would be your Fiend Adviser and Personal Bodyguard." He quirked an eyebrow. "Is not that acceptable to you, Naruto-san?"

"No no no!" Naruto said, waving his hands furiously. "I'm all for it. You've helped me plenty of times in the past day. I would be honored to have you as one of my advisers." A frown appeared on his face as he cupped his chin. "I've no clue at to what to do for the other advisers, however. How many types of monsters are there?"

Tal took a breath before starting. "There are Spellcasters, Dragons, Zombies, Warriors, Beast-Warriors Beasts, Winged Beasts, Fiends, Fairies, Insects, Dinosaurs, Reptiles, Fishes, Sea Serpents, Aquas, Pyros, Thunders, Rocks, Plants, Machines, Psychics, and finally the Divine-Beasts. So there could be twenty-two Advisers if you are so inclined."

Naruto felt his brain fry and his arms and mouth fall down. "How am I supposed to pick a small amount of advisers from twenty-two types of monsters?!" he shouted finally after his brain restarted.

"Nobody says you have to pick from every monster," Tal retorted calmly, making Naruto calm himself down. "Atem picked from monsters he used most of the time in his Shadow Duels." At Naruto's confused look, he elaborated. "Back in Atem's time, disputes were settled with Shadow Duels. Two people would call upon monsters sealed into tablets and whoever had the stronger monster won. The loser would generally be sent to the Shadow Realm, another name for the monster realm. They were promptly eaten, usually."

Naruto shuddered at the image. _Not doing that anytime soon! _"So I should do what Atem-san did, yet I can't because I've never had a Shadow Duel." He cupped his chin at that point. "Who was Atem's most trusted adviser? We can start there."

Tal rolled his eyes. "That's an easy one. Black Magician was Atem-san's personal dueling spirit or his Ka. He was Atem-san's Second-in-Command."

"Alright then," Naruto said as he held his hand out. "**Summon! Black Magician!**" A dark portal appeared over the pond and a man flew out of it. He was covered in purple attire and held a cyan colored staff.

"Hello, Naruto-san," the man said as he floated in front of an astounded Naruto and a bored Tal. "How is it I that I may help you?"

"That is so AWESOME!" Naruto shouted as he looked between Dark Magician and the ground. "Can you teach me how to do that? Please?"

The man chuckled. "Certainly. I sense you have power enough for this small trick and many more if you wish. Is this what you desire?" The man's attention was soon brought to Tal as he snorted.

"You can stop with the magic genie routine, Mahad," Tal said with a frown. "You're not La Jinn."

"It's always a pleasure, Tal-san," Mahad answered back calmly.

Naruto looked between the two. "I'm sensing some hostility here. Why is that?"

Tal sighed. "On principle, Spellcasters and Fiends don't like each other. It's the same with a few other realms. Pyros and Aquas, Thunders and Aquas, Beasts and Beast-Warriors, etc. Nobody messes with the Divne-Beasts, though."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Well, it stops here and now. I will not have my friends and allies fighting each other. You tell the rest of realms to stop as well. Otherwise, I will ask Atem-san how to use his tablets."

The two shuddered at the thought. It wasn't the thought of sealing them in stone that made them fearful. It was what Atem-san usually did afterwards: smash the tablet. That was the only way for a Monster to die permanently; any other way would just send them back to the Shadow Realm.

"There is no need for that, Naruto-san," Mahad said anxiously. "We will relay your orders, you need not worry." A serious look came across his face. "Now what is it that you have called me for?"

"I'm trying to assemble my Council of Advisers and I'm stumped," Naruto responded. "I have Tal-san here as my Fiend representative and my personal bodyguard. I was wondering if you would mind being my Second-in-Command like you were to Atem-san."

Mahad bowed his head in respect. "I would be honored to serve Shin'ō-dono again," he said with reverence.

"Alright then," Naruto said with a grin. "First rule: Only call me Shin'ō-dono in public. In private, Naruto-san or Naruto is just fine." When Mahad nodded his head, Naruto continued. "So who would you suggest for the rest of the council?"

"Hmm," Mahad hummed as he thought. "Well, since you are not personally familiar with any monster except for Tal-san, I would suggest picking types of monsters that are usable in your day-to-day life."

Naruto hummed back in response as he began to think. "Okay that makes sense," he murmured. "Let's see... well, Spellcasters, Dragons, Warriors, Fiends, and Machines are a given. I can use them in almost any situation. Aquas, Pyros, Thunders, Rocks, Plants, Fish, and Sea Serpents all require certain environments in order to be effective. I'm sorry, but I'm never summoning Zombies." He paused as he shuddered. "Fairies, Beasts, Beast-Warriors, Winged Beasts, and Dinosaurs are a possibility. Insects, Reptiles, and Psychics are something I don't really think I could find a use for, but I could be wrong. And I am definitely not summoning a Divine-Beast unless it is a dire emergency. No telling what would happen when I summoned them."

He paused to consider his options before coming to his decision. "I have representatives for the Fiends and Spellcasters. So all I need are representatives from the Dragons, Warriors, Machines, Beasts, and Winged Beasts."

Tal and Mahad were impressed with Naruto's thought process. Only a God-King for two days and he was already making thought-out decisions. Definitely an improvement from his academy days.

With his decision made, Naruto placed his hands on the Millennium puzzle and began to cycle through every Monster Atem knew was in the Shadow Realm. Wisps of shadow began to float around Naruto as he delved deeper into his magic. He threw his hands out to the side and his eyes began to glow golden. The Eye of Anubis could be seen shining behind his forehead plate.

"**Summon! Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Black Luster Soldier, Behemoth the King of All Animals, ****Perfect Machine King,**** and Alector, Sovereign of Birds!"** he commanded in a powerful voice as five portals opened around him.

One portal opened right beside Naruto. A black form slowly rose out of the portal and stood silently as the portal disappeared. The form turned out to a black attired shinobi. His face was covered to his nose with black cloth and his head was enclosed in a fearsome helmet with four spikes. The man also had a breathing mask over the black cloth. Only his pure yellow eyes could be seen, no expression at all. He had shoulder pads, hip guards, and knee guards, all black with red flames on them. A black scarf was wrapped around his neck and fell down to his waist in two tails. He had a kodachi strapped to his waist, all black like his attire. A black shafted kusarigama hung on his back.

One portal opened behind him a short distance away. A roar was heard from it as a giant white dragon flew from it and landed near the group. The most noticeable thing aside from the all whitish-blue body was its blue eyes. They were similar in intensity to Naruto's old ones.

Another portal opened to the right of Naruto. The clanking of armor could be heard as a figure walked out. The soldier was adorned with royal blue armor with goldish trim. A demonic helm covered the soldier's face, but the gender was a woman due to the smooth features and the large mane of hair that exited out the back of the helmet. She was equipped with a wicked looking sword and a shield that was the same color as her armor.

Another portal opened near the house. A giant pink paw with purplish fur stepped out, causing the ground to shake. The monstrosity that stepped out was as big as the main house. It began its slow journey towards the group, each giant step making the group hop from the sheer weight. The creature looked weird with its pink skin and purple fur, but its sheer size and the giant teeth and claws were a clear showing of its title.

A portal opened on the opposite side of the house from the last one. A giant block of steel fell out before floating over to the group. The sound of gears was heard as the steel block unfolded into several pieces before forming into a giant humanoid figure the size of the house. The color pattern was predominantly grey with red on certain parts. The head was extremely intimidating with its narrow gaze and stylish looking helmet. Green electricity flashed around its body.

The last portal formed in the air above the group. A blur shot out of it to appear slightly above the group. The figure was humanoid and covered with steel armor. Two large blood red wings sprouted from its back and two smaller wings sprouted from its waist. The head was avian in appearance with small eyes and a large beak.

Naruto began to gasp for air as the portals closed. It took a large amount of energy to open that many portals and then even more to keep them open. Not to mention how much it took to summon each monster. Within a few minutes, he felt his reserves fill back up even bigger than they were before. Naruto grinned at the feeling. Soon he'd be able to summon this many creatures without being exhausted.

The monsters looked at where they had been summoned before looking at each other. Each nodded in respect to one other as they recognized each other. They then looked down and saw Naruto.

Hanzo, the Soldier, and Alector all knelt while the dragon, the machine, and the beast bowed their heads. Naruto bowed towards them before speaking. "Honorable Monsters, I have called you for one purpose: to build my Council of Advisers. If you are interested, please state your name. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I am the second God-King after Atem-san."

The ninja was the first forward as he knelt before Naruto and placed his sword and kusarigama on the ground before him. "I am Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo," he said in a raspy voice through his breath mask. "I would be honored to be on your Council of Advisers. It seems fitting that I serve you, Naruto-sama, after what I did when I was last here."

Naruto grew confused while the other monsters gained disapproving looks. "What does he mean by that?" he asked looking at Tal. When he saw the looks, he was confused further. "Why are you looking at him like that?"

Hanzo chuckled dryly. "They don't like me due to what I did several years ago. I found an open portal in the Warrior realm and I decided I would check it out. It is an unspoken rule in the Shadow Realm that you are not allowed to leave it unless you are called by a summoner. I came here some time ago and did not leave here until some upstart managed to kill me. Well, he thought he had killed me but I just appeared back in the Shadow Realm. I was then sealed by our seal-master and told I would not be allowed to leave until the God-King himself summoned me."

Naruto blinked at all the information he was given. Realization then hit him as his mouth opened. "Wait... Hanzo... you're Hanzo the Salamander!" he shouted with shock. "The guy who gave the Three Sannin their name during the Second Great Shinobi War!" Something else hit him. "Wait, you were a Monster?!"

Hanzo chuckled. "Yes, I am," he said before standing, placing his weapons back. "As I said, I would be honored to be on your Council of Advisers." He sighed before continuing. "However, I cannot be your Warrior Representative. That was another stipulation given to me when I was sealed. I can, however, head your shadow guard."

"Shadow guard?" Naruto said slowly. "You mean assassins, don't you?"

Hanzo nodded. "A God-King will always have enemies, some seen and others unseen. I have an order of ninjas back in the Warrior Realm, ready to serve. We will live to protect you from the shadows." It could not be seen, but Hanzo began to grin. "I can also be that Jounin sensei that you've been looking for."

Naruto's mouth dropped further, if that was even possible. Being trained by Hanzo the Salamander... "How can I say no?" Naruto said with a large smile. "Welcome to the Council, Hanzo-san!"

"Thank you, Shin'ō-dono," Hanzo said as he moved to a position opposite of Tal, nodding towards him. Tal gave a nod back.

The next one forward was the bird. It cocked its head towards Naruto, not unlike the bird it was. The red eyes blinked as he stared at Naruto who was growing nervous. "_Hello, __Naruto-sama,_" a shrill voice said inside all of their heads, making Naruto jump in fright.

It let out a large caw as it laughed. "_I usually get that response the first time, Naruto-sama. My name is Alector, the Sovereign of all Birds. I would be honored to __be__ on your Council of Advisers. __I do have one request, however."_

"And that is?" Naruto prodded. He took a step back as an extreme amount of killing intent leaked out of the bird.

"_If you see or hear anyone talk about harming a bird, kill them,_" Alector said in a stoney voice.

Naruto gulped. "I'll see what I can do," he responded nervously.

Alector nodded as he stepped back. The next person was the soldier. She placed the sword and shield on her back before she took off her helmet and knelt. With the helmet off, Naruto's prediction was proved right as the soldier was breathtakingly beautiful woman. She had amber eyes, blue-green skin, and scarlet red hair. Her beauty, however, was marred by a stern look and a scar that went from her forehead to her left cheek. "My liege, I am the Black Luster Soldier. I would be honored to be part of your Council of Advisers and your Warrior Representative," she said in a serous voice.

"I am honored as well," Naruto replied in an equally serious voice. A smile then appeared. "May I have my lady's name? It would be very inappropriate to call you by your title every time."

The woman kept her head down. "My title is my name, my liege. I have no other."

"Well that just won't do," Naruto said with a frown. "Everyone deserves a name, regardless of their station." He began to walk back and forth. "Now what would be a good name?... I've got it!" He turned to the soldier. "How does Samantha sound?"

"If that is what you wish, my liege," she said in a monotone voice.

"Party pooper," Naruto pouted.

"Boy! It seems like I'm next!" a loud booming voice said behind Naruto. He turned around and came face to face with the beast. Naruto jumped back a little as the beast smiled widely, revealing his large teeth. "I am Behemoth, the King of All Animals! You must pass my test in order for me to agree."

"And your test would be what?" Naruto asked.

"I want to see why Atem-sama picked a little runt like you to be the heir to his kingdom," Behemoth said. "I would demand trial by combat, but I'm afraid you would be no challenge at all."

"Really?" Naruto said with a determined look. "I beg to differ. **Activate! Chain Strike!**"

Several thick black chains shot out from the ground and wrapped around Behemoth. The beast roared as it pulled with all his monstrous strength. You could literally hear the groaning as the chains began to strain and break.

Naruto whistled. "You truly are the king," he said before gaining a fierce grin. "But I am the God-King! **Activate! Dark World Shackles! Trigger! Skill Drain!**"

More chains appeared, these glowing with runes and shadows. They wrapped around the Beast and pulled him straight down to ground, causing the earth to quake. The beast tried to move, but this stopped as ether looking wisps began to exit his body. The beast began to look more and more exhausted until it looked like he had went a few weeks without sleep.

Naruto strode straight up to the Behemoth and squatted in front of him so they were eye level. "So," he began with a frown, "who is the weak one now, King of All Animals? I would not normally resort to violence, but I have been called weak and worthless all my life. When I became the man I am now, I made a promise to show the world that what they thought was worthless was actually the most valuable thing in the world." His frown turned into a smile. "So, would you rather be with the world or with me?"

Behemoth looked into Naruto's eyes for what felt like minutes but was only a few seconds. The beast then began to chuckle before laughing loudly. "Boy, I haven't been brought down this quick since Atem himself faced me!" he said with a giant grin. "It would be my privilege to serve on your Council of Advisers and as the Beast Representative. My name is Abbas. Keep it a secret as names have great power to those who know them. Now," he said with a frown, "unchain me or I will stomp you like a pancake."

"Hold on," Naruto said. "**Activate! De-Spell! Remove Trap!**" He stepped back as the chains disappeared and Abbas's strength came back. He shook himself as he stood up, remnants of chains falling off of him. The both of them walked back to the group.

The machine walked forward before leaning over and looking at Naruto. "My name is Aalam," it said in a metallic voice. "I am the ruler of the Machine Empire. We served Atem-sama faithfully all through his days and we will continue so through you. I will gladly be your Machine Representative."

Naruto nodded graciously before smirking. "No request?"

Aalam shook his head. "We are at the pinnacle of evolution. We feel that there is nothing you can offer that we already have or can make quickly. We are just happy to serve."

Naruto sighed. "Great, another person with an ego," he said before the group turned to the last monster.

The dragon looked at Naruto intensely. Out of all the monsters here, Naruto was scared the most about the dragon. Called it an irrational fear placed inside all humans but Naruto was deathly afraid of dragons and ghosts. He was about to begin talking, but the dragon stopped him.

"_Please let me change,_" a soft voice echoed in Naruto's head. Before Naruto could ask 'what', a bright light began to emit from the dragon. It was so bright that everybody had to shut their eyelids and even then they could still see the light.

The light began to dim so they opened their eyes and were stunned. Before them stood a woman of average height with pale skin, waist-length white hair with tones of baby blue, and bright blue eyes. She was attired in a pale brown dress that looked worn and ragged. The woman looked into Naruto's eyes for a second before jumping back to the ground, hands grasping each other nervously

Naruto was shocked. That ferocious dragon was this timid woman!? He walked forward and tried to look into her eyes but she kept averting her gaze from his. "Look at me," Naruto asked gently. "I will not harm you." He snorted at that comment. "Like that's even possible with you being a giant dragon."

The woman slowly looked up into Naruto's eyes. Naruto gasped at what he saw in her eyes. Sorrow, pain, loneliness. Yet underneath it all he saw confidence, quiet yet still there. "You... are like me," Naruto said with a sad smile.

The woman looked at him with disbelief. "I... do not think so," she said timidly. "You are the God-King while I... am just a monster. We are nothing alike, Shin'ō-dono."

Naruto's face grew pained at that statement. "What has happened to you to make you think such a thing?" he asked softly.

"You are royalty," she said with a sad smile. "I was a commoner in ancient Egypt. It is simple politics."

Naruto chuckled. "I was not always a king," he said with a sad faraway look. His focus returned to the woman. "Let us know what each others pasts were like," he said as his eyes glowed golden. He placed his hand on her forehead while touching his own.

Both of them flinched as memories past through their heads. Naruto watched as the woman he now knew as Kisara was treated like a mutation by the common people of Egypt. Just for her looks the people mocked her and treated her like trash. They believed she was a freak of nature and that she should have never been born. But Naruto knew better. She was a pure soul, the living embodiment of light. She proved everyone wrong when she gave her life willingly to save one of Atem's priests from his own father. The sheer power of her soul overcame her mortal shell at that moment and the dragon burst forward.

Kisara herself was watching Naruto's memories. The abuse, the hatred, the apathy, the looks... the sheer enormity of these emotions that Naruto faced everyday of his life made tears begin falling from her eyes. She could see as well that the beast sealed into him was the same as her and him. Three beings hated by the world they lived in meeting each other like this... what are the odds?

Naruto smiled brightly as the memories stopped. "See?" he said. "We aren't so different, you and I. If I can become more than what the world thinks I am, surely you can do the same and become more than the monster you think you are." He lifted her head before placing his hands on her shoulders. "And if you feel you can't do it yourself, then I will help you."

Kisara looked at him with a teary smile. "Alright," she said happily, wiping the tears away. "Then I, Kisara the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, accept your offer to join your Council of Advisers and be your Dragon Representative. I also have a request like Alector-san."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Kisara looked away from Naruto while tapping her fingers together. "Please allow me to stay here with you," she whispered with a slight blush.

Naruto's mouth fell open while the others began to chuckle or laugh loudly in the case of Abbas. "Quite the ladies man, aren't you boy!" he shouted with a giant grin.

"Oh, you have no idea," Tal said conspiratorially. "On the way over here he had every woman staring at him with lust. I thought a few were going to jump him at one point.." This brought a new round of laughs from the summons.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up!" he yelled at them, only to get laughed at again. "I hate you guys," he pouted as he turned back to Kisara who was blushing as well. "I have no objections, but may I ask why?"

"I... just feel like it is something I must do," she responded. She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled brightly. "Besides, us outcasts have to stay together, right?"

Naruto smiled brightly in return. "Right," he said. He looked back at his Advisers. "So, I will let you guys stay here and discuss what you need to. I have a visit with the bank to gain my inheritance and a date!" With that said, Naruto waved at his new comrades and friends and began his walk.

The seven Advisers then looked at each other. "So... what do we do now?" Abbas said as he sit down and scratched his head. "Ooh, that's the spot!" he moaned.

The others sweat dropped at the action. Tal shook his head with a smile. _I get the feeling that this world is going to be crazy..._ "Well, first of all we need to sort out Naruto-san's training schedule. What are your suggestions? I personally believe Naruto-san needs some weapon training. Spells, Traps, and Monsters are all well and good, but what if some enemy gets through all that? I don't think kunai and shuriken will do the trick."

Samantha cleared her throat. "I can teach Shin'ō-dono the art of sword and shield. That will work adequately for that purpose."

Tal nodded. "That it will," he said. He turned to Hanzo. "So, mister escapee, you will be training our King in the shinobi arts, is that correct?"

Hanzo growled. "If I didn't know you could slaughter me, I would have killed you for that remark." He sighed as he shook his head. "I will head to the Hokage and inform him of Naruto's new trainer." With that said, he disappeared, as if he wasn't even there to start with.

Tal shook his head while Mahad smiled. "Always the one for the dramatic exits," he said. He turned to Tal. "I believe in order for us to properly help our God-King we must know the history of the world we are in."

Tal nodded. "I agree. I was given a history of this world by Naruto-san last night." He sat down before motioning them to do the same. "This will be a long story so you might want to get comfortable."

oOo

Sarutobi groaned as he looked down at the pile of papers his assistant had just delivered. "When will this nightmare ever end?" he moaned as he massaged his forehead. "I wish there was something to help speed this up."

"It is sad to see one of the main figures of the Second War in such a state," a raspy voice that Sarutobi thought he would never hear again said suddenly.

Sarutobi tensed as he looked up and saw a strange ninja in his office. He sensed for his ANBU guards and sighed when he found them unconscious. He looked back at the ninja and noticed the breath mask and the kusarigama for the first time. "Hanzo the Salamander," Sarutobi said nervously. "I thought you were dead."

Hanzo chuckled. "I was never dead," he replied as he crossed his arms. "I only returned home."

Sarutobi quirked his eyebrow. "And just where is that, may I ask?"

"Oh, its a little something called the Shadow Realm," he said, grinning savagely at Sarutobi's shocked look. "I see you recognize the name. Yes, I'm back because of Naruto-san."

Sarutobi sat back in his chair as he tried to get the shock out of his system. Hanzo the Salamander was a Monster?! One of Naruto's many summons?!

Sarutobi paled as another thought hit him. If Hanzo was just one of them, what were the true Monsters like?

Shaking the thought out of his head, he looked back at Hanzo. "What has Naruto-kun brought you back for?"

Hanzo's eyes flickered with glee which made Sarutobi scared. "Oh, I was summoned because Shin'ō-dono needs a Jounin trainer."

Sarutobi's skin became pale white. _What type of monster have we created?_ He thought as he pulled out a form to enlist Hanzo into the Konoha forces as a Jounin. When he finished, he lifted a scroll out of the bottom of his desk and gave it to Hanzo. "Inside is your Jounin vest," he said. "I'm sure you know the customs concerning the vest." He reached into his desk and pulled out a forehead protector. "Here is your headband."

"Thanks, old monkey," Hanzo said as he got ready to leave. Before he disappeared, he threw over his shoulder "Have you ever thought about solid clones?"

Sarutobi blinked before smashing his face into his desk. "Stupid stupid," he muttered as he formed some Kage Bunshin and set them to work.

oOo

"Finally," Naruto sighed as he walked out of the bank. "I didn't think that banker was ever going to let me go."

It was little difficult convincing the bank that he was a Namikaze and a Uzumaki. He didn't look like either of them anymore. After showing the rings and a quick blood test, however, their tune changed quickly. Turns out Naruto was now the richest man in Konoha, probably in most of the world as well. His father and mother were both very well paid ninja, not to mention his mother's royalty status made her rich by default. They left him a very nice nest egg, if you will.

Naruto quickly made his way to the Ichiraku's home, which was a short distance away from their ramen stand. Naruto was a little nervous about the date, hell any man would be. First date ever and it is with a beautiful woman four years older than you? Hot Damn! Plus he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He really needed to go shopping.

Naruto brought himself out of his thoughts as he found himself in front of the door. He gathered himself before knocking. It wasn't long before it opened and revealed Teuchi with a smile on his face. "Naruto, my boy, come in come in," he said as he gestured inside. Naruto thanked him before walking into the living room. It was a simple home: a living room with the standard furniture, two bedrooms in the back with a bathroom in between them, and a large kitchen.

Naruto sat down on a sofa and sighed as Teuchi joined him. He almost fell off when the old man smacked him on the back. "Nervous?" he said with a sympathetic look.

"Very," Naruto sighed. "I've never done anything even remotely close to this."

"What about that time you sneaked into ANBU headquarters and placed itching powder in all their uniforms?"

Naruto chuckled as he remembered that little escapade. "That's a very close second. I still don't know how I got out of there. I thought I was going to die when I got caught in the woman's locker room."

Teuchi laughed. "Yes, I distinctly remember you hiding behind the counter as several ANBU stood on the other side demanding your head on a plate. That was a fun day."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, if you call being caught with a bra in your hand by a horde of angry women fun."

"Whose bra are we talking about now? I dearly hope you are not cheating on me already Naruto-kun," a voice said behind the two, causing them to jump in surprise.

Naruto turned around and could only stare at Ayame. She was wearing a form fitting blue kimono with sakura petals on it. Her hair was done up in a bun with chopsticks stuck through two ends. She had put on the works: eye shadow, eye liner, and red lipstick. The end result was a very stunning young lady.

"Gorgeous," Naruto whispered automatically. Ayame heard and blushed prettily

She looked him over and frowned. "Are those the same clothes as yesterday? Why didn't you change?"

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. "Hey, it was either this or the orange jumpsuit."

Ayame shuddered. "I'm so happy you are not wearing that orange monstrosity anymore," she said. "I want to tell you to chunk it, but I also knew that's all you were allowed to buy."

"You and me both," Naruto said as he got up and offered his arm. "Are we prepared for the evening, Madam?" he said in a fancy voice.

"Quite," Ayame answered back as she took the offered appendage.

They walked out the door and looked back at Teuchi. "I'll be back soon, Dad," Ayame said. "Don't wait up though. It may be late when I get back."

"Alright, sweetie," Teuchi said with a bright smile. He looked at Naruto and ruffled his hair before watching as it puffed back up. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he said with a gleam in his eye.

Naruto and Ayame blushed intensely. "Dad!/Old Man!" they shouted simultaneously.

Teuchi let out a belly laugh. "I'm kidding," he said. "Just be safe and return soon."

The couple nodded as they began their walk to Yakinku. The journey did not last long as the establishment was not very far from Ichiraku's. They walked through the doors and were seen by a large woman. She hustled over to them and gave them a large smile. "Welcome to Yakinku, Akimichi barbecue at its finest! How many will be dining tonight?" she asked kindly, obviously not recognizing Naruto at all.

"Two, please," Naruto responded politely. They were quickly seated at a booth and told their food would be with them shortly.

Ayame looked at Naruto. "So, how do you feel?" she asked with a worried look.

Naruto knew what she was talking about. "It feels weird not being sneered at and thrown out," he answered truthfully. "I've came in here several times in the past, but I got the same treatment. It's sad that the Akimichis are only the cooks as they don't want anyone knowing their recipes. They fire everyone who treats me bad, though. So that's a consolation at least."

Ayame nodded. "Is it only the Akimichis or do other clans help you?"

"Most clans do. Well, the Hyuga's don't since they view everyone as lower than them. All except Hinata-chan, of course. They try to help as much as they can, but there is only so much they can do with the Civilian Council holding more power than them."

Ayame grinned when Naruto mentioned Hinata. "Ah, does Naruto have a crush on little Hinata Hyuga?" she cooed.

Naruto blushed. "Of course not!" he stuttered. "It's just that she's only genuinely kind person I've met since joining the academy. Plus she's smart, compassionate, fun, and her cinnamon buns are to die for!" Naruto sighed when it hit him. "I guess I do like her after all."

Ayame smiled. "I'm not against it," she said. When Naruto looked at her surprised, Ayame giggled. "I'm just going along with what you told me. You need several wives by turning sixteen. You have me and Hinata sounds like a woman I could get close too."

"But isn't there are part of you that doesn't want to share?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

Ayame sighed. "I admit that I would prefer having you to myself," she stated but then she smiled at Naruto. "I know, however, that I can't just keep you to myself. The law says so plus your personality is going to have plenty of women falling in love with you. I need someone to help me beat them back."

Naruto laughed. "Then I might as well come clean," he said after a moment. "There is probably a third who is interested."

Ayame blinked. "Who?" After Naruto explained what had happened to him today, Ayame's mouth fell open. "A dragon?!" she nearly shrieked, gaining some other customer's attention. She became embarrassed and whispered with a half-smile, "Do you never do anything the normal way?"

Naruto leaned back and laughed. "Normal doesn't exist in life when it concerns me," he retorted with an easy smile.

Ayame shook her head and was about to speak when their food was brought to them. They thanked the waiter and began to dig in. They began to talk about normal things thereafter. Despite knowing each other for years and their new bond, they really didn't know each other. They each found out weird things about each other like Naruto's hobby for gardening and Ayame's fascination with other countries' food.

They were just about done when they heard a voice shout "Ayame-chan!" across the restaurant. They both turned and saw the trio of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi walking towards them. Well, in Ino's case it was more like running.

Ino stopped at their booth and grabbed Ayame in a hug. Ayame laughed as she hugged her back. Ino pulled back and pouted. "I haven't seen you in ages! What have you been doing?"

Ayame shrugged. "Same old same old," she responded. "Working at the stand and trying new food."

"*sigh* Troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered as he finally walked up. "Leave her alone, Ino. Can't you see she's on a date?"

Ino looked surprised before looking at the other side of the bench. She blushed as she finally saw Naruto. _Hottie Alert! _"Oh, hi," she said uneasily.

"Hi?" Naruto said with a smile. "That's all you got to say after ignoring a fellow classmate?"

Shikamaru perked up at that comment. His lazy eyes sharpened instantly before a shocked look appeared on his face. "N-Naruto," he said stuttered out. "What happened to you?"

Ino and Choji looked at him like he was more sleep deprived that usual. "What do you mean Naruto?" Ino shouted as she gestured at the not blond man. "Naruto is short, blond, loud, and stupid. This man is hot! That tells me its not Naruto right there!" she said.

Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment as Ayame began to laugh loudly. Shikamaru just stared at the blonde. "Who else has six whisker scars on his face?" he said like she was an idiot.

Ino blinked before looking closer at the man. When she saw the whiskers, she blushed a new type of red. "Oh, hi Naruto," she said meekly, embarrassed beyond all belief.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Hello to you as well, Ino," he said before going into Sasuke brooding pose. "So what is this about you thinking I'm hot?"

"I... well, you see," Ino stuttered, probably for the first time in her life.

Shikamaru began to laugh at the scene while Choji had stopped stuffing his face with chips, his face a mask of shock. "Respect man," he said holding a fist out to Naruto. Naruto quickly bumped his fist while Shikamaru smiled. "Everybody's been trying to get her to do that since she could talk. Good going."

Naruto shrugged while smiling. "Hey, you know me," he said, "I aim to please."

It seemed Ino's mind had rebooted because she was instantly onto Naruto with questions. "What happened to you? How did your hair get like that? Why are you so tanned? Are you single?"

At that last comment, Ayame growled. "Hands off Ino-chan," she said with a smile full of malice. "He's mine!"

Ino whimpered as Ayame stared at her. "Sure, Ayame-chan," she muttered. She quickly rebounded, however, as she looked at Naruto again. "But seriously, what happened to you?"

Naruto sighed as he stared at Ino. "You're not going to rest until you find out are you?" At Ino's eager shake of the head, he turned to Shikamaru and Choji. "I'm guessing you do too?"

Shikamaru shrugged and sighed as he looked out the window at the clouds. "Knowing you, I probably don't as its too troublesome," he said before sighing again and smiling. "But let's say for shits and giggles I do." Choji just nodded his head, back to eating his chips.

Naruto groaned as he sat back. "Then you might as well get comfortable," he said. "It's kinda hard to take at first."

So Naruto told them about what had happened last night. He, of course, did not tell them about the Kyuubi as he believed them not ready for that little piece of information. He saw the glint in Shikamaru's eyes, however, and knew that the secret would not remain that for too long. He also didn't tell them about the events of today except what they already knew.

Ino had tears in her eyes when discovering that Iruka-sensei had been killed. Shikamaru and Choji were not very far behind her. This changed to happiness when they found out Naruto had healed him and he was fine.

Ino was a little skeptical about that information, though. "How do we know you are telling the truth?" she asked.

"Why would I have any reason to lie?" Naruto asked in return.

"Well, you wouldn't," Ino said with a frown. "But you have to admit that the story is a little farfetched. I mean, Monsters, Spells, Traps, God-Kings, Resurrection of the dead? Sounds like a fairy tale gone wrong."

"You have a point," Naruto said. "Well, how about this? **Summon! Kuriboh!**" He held his hand out and a small portal appeared on the table.

A small ball popped out before landing on the table. The ball began to move as it got to its feet. It was a giant ball of brown fur with two eyes for a face and a pair of claws for hands and feet. The little fiend looked around at the strangers before waddling over to Ino. It cocked its head to the side and blinked.

Ino couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed the little guy and put him in a tight hug. "KAWAII!" she squealed as she held Kuriboh. Kuriboh looked like he was about to pop with his eyes expanding like balloons.

Naruto laughed at his little friend's complication for a moment before pulling him out of Ino's grasp. The little fur ball ran up Naruto's arm before hiding behind his head. It peeked every now then, but he didn't want to be grabbed again. "Now look what you did, Ino-chan!" Naruto said with mock-anger. "You scared him!"

Ino pouted. "Why did you take him away?" she said while holding her hands out. "Give him back!"

Naruto turned his head around to stare at Kuriboh and the little fiend shook his head rapidly. Naruto smiled as he picked up his new little buddy and gave him to Ayame. Kuriboh thought this woman was like the other one so he was starting to freak out. That is until Ayame began to stroke his fur gently. Kuriboh stopped and began to purr as he cuddled against Ayame's chest. "I do believe he has found someone better Ino," Shikamaru said with a small smile. He winced when she bonked him on the head.

Ino looked at Ayame and growled. "You get everything," she said with mock irritation. "First you get the hottie and now you get the cute fuzz ball." She huffed before looking away, a merry twinkle in her eyes.

Ayame stuck her tongue out. "It's only natural," she said with a small smile. "I am the prettier one after all."

Ino snorted loudly. "Ha, in your dreams," she said with a smile. She looked to Naruto and fixed him with a deadly stare. "You take care of her or I'm going torture you with my Shintenshin Jutsu."

Naruto shook his head. "Trust me, you don't want to enter my head." Naruto looked over at Ayame who was sitting next to him feeding Kuriboh left over pieces of their meal. "Besides, you'd have to get through her first. I'm more scared of her than I am you."

Ino whistled while Shikamaru shook his head in agreement of Naruto's comment. "Wow, a couple for a day and you already have him trained." She gave Ayame a high-five. "Good going girl!"

Ayame chuckled. "I haven't got him trained at all. He just knows better." She turned her eyes to look at Naruto. "Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto saluted her which made Ino laugh and Shikamaru grin. Choji had been smiling the whole time while eating. "Aye sir," Naruto said with a giant smile.

Ino shook her head as she made Shikamaru and Choji get up. "Well, I guess we should go. Sorry for interrupting your meal."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine. We were just finishing up when you came over." He smiled at Ino, which caused her to blush. "I enjoyed our talk Ino. It seems you are not as much of a fangirl as I thought you would be. At least you didn't openly ogle me like the other women in this village did."

Ino turned her head away from him. "I don't know what your talking about," she said haltingly. "I love Sasuke-kun and only Sasuke-kun."

Naruto sighed, thinking he had made some headway with her. "So I see," he murmured before catching Ino's eyes with his own. She lost her breath as they glowed golden. "I want you to listen to me Ino Yamanaka. I told you about Iruka-nii dieing for another reason than to just inform you. I wanted you to understand that this world isn't nice. If you and the other girls like Sakura and Ami continue this way, you are all going to get your teams killed. So I want you to spend this free week to think over your habits and your goals. Try to figure out why you really want to become a ninja. If it is just to gain the attention of some depressed boy, then you need to either quit or find a better reason." A sad smile formed on his face. "I know that may sound harsh, but its better someone tells you now rather after someone you know dies during a mission."

Ino's happy mood soured instantly. She so wanted to rip Naruto a new one, but his eyes were holding her back. The power those golden eyes seemed to give his voice and face made her stop. She sighed as she went over all he had said. "Normally, I would hurt you for that little speech," she began, "but I can tell that you are a very different person from the last time we saw each other. I... won't promise that I will change any, but I figure if you and Dad are saying the same things, I should at least consider it."

Naruto nodded with a bright smile. "That's all I ask."

Ino nodded before walking out of the place, a pensive look on her face. Shikamaru gave him one last fist bump before leaving, Choji munching away behind him.

Naruto sighed as he paid for the meal and walked out with Ayame, Kuriboh still cuddled against her chest. The people in the restaurant looked at the little fur ball weirdly, but most just turned away and muttered 'Ninjas' before going back to their meals.

Naruto looked at Ayame and smiled. She was staring at Kuriboh who had fallen asleep in her arms. She turned away from Kuriboh when she felt someone looking at her. The soft smile she gave him made his heart stop for a moment. The sheer love in that smile and her eyes... _This is what I've been looking for,_ he thought with satisfaction. "So, what do you want do now?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm," Ayame hummed as she thought. "Well, I want to see what your home looks like. I'd like to see the place I might be living in someday."

"Alright," he said, taking a turn at the next intersection.

They arrived at the compound after a few minutes. With a quick blood swipe, they were soon walking around inside. Ayame had a starry look in her eye. "It's so pretty," she said as she looked at the flowers scattered across the land. "It's so big too." A sad look entered her eyes. "But... it seems so lonely here."

Naruto stayed silent as he walked up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. When she turned to look at him, he smiled slightly. "Yeah, it does," he said as he looked around. He then returned his eyes back to Ayame. "Hopefully, someday soon, a family can live here again."

Ayame blushed as naughty thoughts entered her head. She shook her head rapidly before punching Naruto in the shoulder. "Hey," she said with a pout, "one thing at a time. Try for now to keep me interested."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "So... you're saying you don't want to live here?"

Ayame blushed. "That's not what I meant," she stuttered. "I meant that it's a little early to be thinking about kids." She then paled at what that might be taken as. "Not that I'm saying that I don't want kids, but that doesn't mean I want them either... oh now I'm ranting!"

Naruto laughed as Ayame got more flustered. "Hold your horses, Ayame-chan," he said with a smile. "Your father would kill me if I got you pregnant before marrying you."

"Not to mention me," Ayame muttered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing!" Ayame quickly added. "So where are these advisers as you call them?"

Naruto motioned to the house with his head. "Last time I saw them they were around back. Why? You want to meet them?"

Ayame nodded. "Yes, well at least Kisara."

"Scoping out the competition, huh?"

Ayame snorted. "As if," she said, gesturing towards herself. "Nobody has got anything on this!"

Naruto laughed as he began to walk around to the back of the house, Ayame following closely. They came around the house to see Naruto's new friends where he left them. The only new addition was Tal holding a few pieces of paper.

Tal looked up from the paper he was writing on and saw Naruto and a woman holding Kuriboh walking towards them. "Good evening, Naruto-san," he greeted with the rest soon following. "Is this your Queen's Consort you were talking about last night?"

Naruto blushed at that comment. "No, she is not a Queen's Consort!" he shouted. "She is my girlfriend, not my wife!"

Ayame blushed when the strange word was explained. She then frowned at Naruto. "What? Am I not good enough to be your Queen's Consort?"

Naruto started to stutter. "Now that is not what I said," he began before hearing a whipping noise behind him. He turned around to see Abbas making whipping motions. "Oh screw you, Barney!"

Abbas stopped immediately and glared at Naruto. "What did you just call me, brat?"

"You heard me, you purple monstrosity!"

"Those sound like fighting words to me!"

"Well let's throw down!" Naruto yelled before grabbing Kuriboh out of Ayame's arms and throwing him at Abbas. "**Activate! Multiply!**" he commanded and watched as one Kuriboh turned into thousands.

Abbas's eyes widened as he began to back up. "Oh shit!" he cursed before turning to run.

It was too late, however, as the Kuriboh army fell onto him with a terrified fury. The attack created a giant cloud of dust from Abbas's body hitting the ground.

oOo

The villagers were startled when a quick tremor rocked the village. In the Hokage tower Sarutobi woke up from a quick snooze when he felt the vibrations. He sighed mournfully before muttering 'Damn Naruto' before rolling over.

oOo

When the dust cloud cleared, the group saw a mountain of Kuribohs on top of a KO'ed Abbas. They all had X's in their eyes.

Naruto quickly climbed to the top of the mountain and began to laugh victoriously. "I declare this battle won! In the name of Shin'ō-dono and the Kuriboh Army!" He began to laugh louder as he raised his arms to the sky, making thunder sounds appear suddenly. He would have continued except for Ayame appearing behind him suddenly and whacking him with a wok.

Naruto tumbled down the pile before face planting into the ground. He moaned as he raised his head and watched all his other advisers except Samantha laughing like crazy. He managed to get a slight twitch from her mouth so that was something.

He turned around and watched as Ayame picked up the real Kuriboh after the fakes disappeared. "What was that for, Ayame-chan?" he questioned. "Can't I celebrate my victory over a powerful enemy?" His response was another whack with the wok.

"Not when you almost kill Kuriboh in the process," she said with eyes narrowed. She looked down at the little fur ball and cooed. "Did the stupid king hurt you?" She giggled when Kuriboh nodded his head quickly. "Do you want me hurt him again?" At that point Kuriboh looked at Naruto with an evil twinkle in his eyes before nodding.

Naruto chuckled nervously and began to crawl as Ayame walked closer. "Hey, now listen," he stuttered as he tried to buy time, "I may have got a little carried away and used Kuriboh as a projectile, but that doesn't mean I wanted to hurt him. Hey, what are you- No! Don't do it! Wai-" his further words were abruptly ended when Ayame smashed him across the face with the Wok of Doom.

A few minutes later found the Council of Advisers staring at a bandage covered Naruto, a serenely smiling Ayame, and a happy Kuriboh. Naruto huffed at the two before turning his attention to his Council. "So, what have you guys decided about my training?" he asked with interest.

Tal looked at the papers before speaking. "Mostly we are trying to bring you up to speed as fast as possible," He nodded to each of the other advisers in turn. "Samantha has decided to teach you the art of shield and sword so you may better defend yourself. Hanzo will bring you up to speed with the ninja arts. Abbas will teach you how to track and survive in different environments. Alector and Aalam will teach you strategy and politics. Mahad will teach you how to control your magic and how to use it for things other than monsters, spells, and traps."

Naruto nodded before frowning. "I'm assuming that each adviser has contributed something to my training. If that is so, why did you not mention yourself or Kisara?"

Tal grinned widely. The look sent shivers down Naruto's and Ayame's spines. "I'm in charge of your physical training." He then turned his attention to Kisara. "Kisara-san has no techniques that would be of use to you since you are not a dragon. She has volunteered, however, to be your companion during your tortu- I mean training."

Naruto looked between Tal and Kisara. "You make it seem like a bad thing," he said before standing up. "Well, I guess that's that. You guys are dismissed."

"Wait!" Ayame said, bringing everyone's attention to her. "I need to speak with Kisara, remember?"

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah that's right!" he said before looking back at his friends. "Well, you heard the lady."

Kisara nodded before walking off with Ayame. Naruto waited until they were out of earshot before asking something that had been on his mind. "Hey Tal," he said grabbing the fiend's attention, "how I am going to learn all of this material before team placement?"

Tal cocked his head along with the rest of the council. "Yeah, we kinda forgot about that," he said causing Naruto to face fault.

Naruto sighed as he got back up. "Always got to leave the hard stuff up me," he muttered while holding the Millennium Puzzle. He searched for a solution for several moments before opening his eyes in victory. "I've got it! We can use **Time Seal **to block off the compound from normal time flow. This, plus using **Kage Bunshin**, will let me do years of training in an instant!" He grinned insanely before laughing. "Damn I'm Good!"

The others sweat dropped at their King's actions. "I think the power has gone to his head," Mahad whispered, the others nodding.

"Huh? What did you guys say?" Naruto said with a frown.

"Nothing," Alector said quickly before bowing. "By your leave Shin'ō-dono," he said as the others disappeared into their own portals.

Naruto scratched his chin. "I get the distinct feeling I'm being made fun of," he muttered before shaking his head. An evil smile appeared on his face. "If that's the case, I'll show them why I'm known as the Prank King." He blinked after that statement. "I think the power is going to my head."

"Naruto-kun," a voice said behind him. He turned to see Ayame and Kisara walking towards him. He giggled slightly at the sight of Kuriboh sitting on Ayame's head. "I am to understand that you are allowing Kisara-chan to stay in the house with you?"

Naruto got the feeling something bad or good was about to happen. "Yeah," he said slowly.

Ayame crossed her arms while Kisara looked the other way, pressing her fingers together. "Well that won't do," she said with a pout. "I'm your first girlfriend so I get dibs on living in the house. I'm not letting you live in this house with Kisara-chan without me."

Naruto felt his mouth drop. "I thought we just got done saying we were going to take it slow," he said.

Ayame placed her hands on her hips. "That was before I learned another woman was going to be living in the house with you," she said testily.

Naruto sighed. "Do I not get a say in this?" he asked wearily.

"No," she said simply.

Naruto scratched his head furiously before giving in. "Fine," he said with a huff. He looked at Kisara who was blushing. "I assume you are okay with this?"

Kisara nodded. "Ayame-san and I have come to an... understanding," she said as her blush intensified when she thought about their conversation. "Besides," she said with a smile, "I cannot argue with a Queen's Consort, can I?"

"She's not..." Naruto started before giving up. "You know what? I don't care anymore. Fine, she's a Queen's Consort." He looked deeply into her eyes with rogue smile. "You want to be one too?"

Ayame gasped while Kisara started to invent new shades of red. "My King, so bold," Ayame purred as she walked up to Naruto. "Does that mean you want to marry me?" she asked while sidling up against him.

Naruto blushed before growing bolder. "I may just have to to keep you in line, Ayame-hime," he said lowly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kami knows no one else can keep you in line."

Ayame giggled as she laid her head against Naruto's chest. "I wouldn't want anyone else," she said dreamily, shocking Naruto at her admission.

Naruto looked down at her for a few moments before looking at Kisara. He held one of his arms open. "Do you want in on the hug too?" he asked mischievously.

"Eep!" Kisara said before collapsing to the ground.

Naruto quickly ran to her and began to freak out. "Hey, Kisara-chan," he said nervously, poking her. "Wake up! Are you sick?"

Ayame laughed at her boyfriend's sudden obliviousness. _He acts so seductive but then he turns into a naive kid instantly. _She smiles fondly at Naruto as he began to check her eyes. _Just one of the reasons __I love him. _"Let's take her inside, Naruto-kun," she said after a moment of gathering her breath. "Afterwards, we need to go see my Daddy and explain the situation."

Naruto groaned. "Oh crap," he started as he picked up Kisara bridal style. "What do you think he's going to think when we show up?" he asked as they entered the house and placed her in the lower bedroom.

"Hmm," Ayame thought as she bit her lip. "He'll probably think you got me pregnant."

"What!?" he almost screeched. He winced when Kisara rolled over and grabbed a pillow. "Are you trying to get me killed? Why would your dad think that?"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Naruto, every dad would think that when his daughter and her boyfriend show up at his front door and say 'Daddy, we need to talk' late at night."

Naruto closed the bedroom door and kneaded his forehead. "You're trying to make me look like the Hokage, aren't you?" he said while giving his lady a mock-glare.

Ayame pouted. "I've got to speed up you're aging somehow," she said. "Nobody's going to believe you are Shin'ō-dono until you look the part."

Naruto looked at his attire. "What about all this doesn't scream 'God King!'" he asked confused. He looked and Ayame and saw she was drooling. "Babe?"

Ayame shook her head fiercely. "Huh? What do you want?" she said before feeling the drool. She wiped it off embarrassed. "Let's just go back to the house." With that, she began walking fast to her house.

Naruto blinked before shrugging. "Women," he muttered before following her out the front door.

oOo

Naruto sighed as they arrived back at Ichiraku's home. _I've been doing that a lot lately,_ he thought sadly before knocking on the door. It wasn't all bad since his clone popped and told him he was officially moved out of his apartment. That was some good news.

He shot back when the door opened immediately and Teuchi stood there with a wok. "Back so soon?" he asked before hiding the wok behind his back.

Naruto looked at Ayame and she sighed. "Daddy, we need to talk," she said.

Teuchi frowned before looking at Naruto. "You got her pregnant, didn't you?" he stated dryly, bringing the wok back out.

Naruto threw up his hands exasperated. "No! For the last time nobody is pregnant!" he whispered heatedly. He pouted before crossing his arms and looking down the street. "Doesn't anyone ever think I come bearing good news?" he murmured.

Teuchi's face split into a smile when he found Ayame was fine. "Boy, the day you bring good news is the day your dad rises from the grave." he said with a laugh before motioning them inside.

Naruto's eyes grew a gleam at that statement. He began to rub his hands together while chuckling sinisterly. The Ichirakus grew worried as that was Naruto's pranking face. They only hoped it wasn't them.

"So," Teuchi asked as they sat down in the living room, "what did you want to talk about sweetie?"

Ayame sighed. "Please stay silent while I explain," she began before taking a deep breath. "I've decided... to live with Naruto in the compound." She waited for her father to erupt.

Teuchi stayed silent for a long time. The couple were beginning to grow nervous when Teuchi smiled. "Fine," he said. "Just let me grab my stuff."

The two blinked. "What do you mean by 'grab my stuff'?" Naruto asked slowly.

"You're insane if you think I'm living in this house by myself," he replied before gaining a sad look. "I already did that when Ayame's mother died. I'm not doing it again." This was soon replaced with a smile and wiggling eyebrows. "Besides, I can't let you two teenagers live in the same house without parental supervision now can I?"

Naruto and Ayame blushed before screaming, "DAD!/OLD MAN!"

**AN: Hey guys! It's Thoughtless Mind with an update for God of Summoning! I can't express how surprised I am that this story is so popular! 28 Reviews, 123 Favorites, 177 Followers, and 1889 views and counting! This is the most popular story I've ever started and it's only the first chapter! I was so overwhelmed that I decided to pop out another chapter ahead of schedule. Thanks for the support and I hope you keep reading!**

**Thoughtless Mind Out.**


End file.
